


为谁空流连

by itsmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmo/pseuds/itsmo





	1. 第一章 走火

四月十六，明月当空。  
麓酩山庄后花园通往暗卫住处的幽径上，一人匆忙奔走，又忽地慢下来，似是压抑不住，恍然间喷出一口鲜血。  
抬手抹掉唇边血迹，胸口悸痛难忍……那处……难以启齿的地方也阵阵抽痛……  
罗铮咬牙把身上几乎被撕碎的衣服紧了紧，今日本该当值……可……

庄主昨日就该出关了，今日已过了月圆之夜……  
罗铮守在赫连倾书房内的密室出口，今日是他轮守第二日，无论赫连倾出不出关他都会等在这。  
石门转动的声音响起，罗铮心中一喜，抬手抱拳双膝触地的一刻却被一股大力猛得扑倒。本能的挥拳遮挡，可在意识到身上之人是赫连倾时，又猛地卸力收回。  
“庄主？”罗铮试探性地挣动一下，恭敬道，“属下恭贺庄主神功大成。”  
压在身上的人却未作回应，罗铮忽然发现赫连倾有些不对劲。  
只见身上之人目色血红，眼神空洞，呼吸粗重无序，额角手臂青筋暴起，这般模样分明是内劲反噬，走火入魔！  
“庄主！”罗铮急道，“庄主，莫要运气！”  
可赫连倾此时视线模糊，耳中轰鸣，根本听不到罗铮的话。混乱的内息沿着经脉在体内横冲直撞却发泄无门，令人既痛苦又兴奋。  
“庄主，请容属下为您调息。”见赫连倾一言不发，罗铮挣扎着欲将他扶起。  
不料赫连倾嘶吼一声，挥出一掌，掌风夹着一道戾气迎面袭来，罗铮来不及闪躲，只得运功阻挡。

经脉逆行犹如万蚁噬心，刺颅穿骨，痛苦万分。  
赫连倾只觉得体内似有什么东西奔腾着欲暴体而出，一掌挥出却未觉轻松，紧接着招招运足内力，所过之处桌椅尽毁。  
房内书架桌椅阻碍甚多，罗铮退了几步无处可躲，无奈接招却渐渐吃力起来……而此时的赫连倾早已神志不清，罗铮心内颇多顾虑，力有不逮，被赫连倾一掌击中，虽已尽量躲避却仍震得气血翻涌。  
“噗——咳咳——”喉头一紧，一股腥甜涌上，呛咳不止。绝望间却见正发狂的人却突然安静下来，罗铮心内燃起一丝希望，无暇理会自己的伤势，试探着唤了一声。  
“庄主？”  
不远处静静站着的人缓缓抬眼，无神的眼眸仍然充血通红，表情却不再狰狞。  
罗铮心下慌急，连声道：“庄主，你走火入魔了，若不赶快调息恐会伤及肺腑！庄主！”  
不知走火入魔的人是否听懂了自己的话，而现下他身受重伤也不知能否为庄主疏通经脉，正焦急时见赫连倾一步一步慢慢地走了过来。  
那人空洞的瞳孔渐渐有了神采，额角的青筋也慢慢平复。  
罗铮略松口气，又轻唤了赫连倾一声。  
“庄主……？”  
被唤的人先是一怔，然后盯着罗铮的脸缓缓靠近，须臾之后，突然挑起唇角笑弯了眉眼，似是看到什么有趣的物什。  
从未在那俊美无俦的脸上见过如此开怀的笑容，罗铮愣怔一瞬，看着神志未明的人心中越发不安，撑起身子还未动作就僵硬地看着赫连倾跨坐在自己身上。  
“庄主？”  
此时赫连倾眼中血色几乎褪尽，眼神中的迷茫渐渐被一丝丝热切取代，而那仿佛看着猎物一般的表情已然让罗铮心底一片冰凉。

赫连倾缓缓低头，捏住身下人那刀削般的下巴，抬手擦去嘴角染上的血迹。然后一手扶住罗铮的后颈，慢慢将唇覆了上去。在几乎碰触到的时候伸出舌尖，在那还泛着血味的唇上慢慢描摩。  
被压制的人双目圆睁，面部僵硬到忘了呼吸，可上方之人专注的眼神中却只有那染了血色的湿润好看的唇，一下一下的轻触中，舌尖灵活地滑进那两片薄唇。  
罗铮倒抽一口凉气，终于在那放肆的舌尖挑开牙齿欲伸进来的时候恢复理智。  
“庄主！”用仅剩的力气将紧贴在胸前的人推开些距离，“庄主，属下……属下是您的暗卫！”  
被推开的人不悦地锁起眉峰，眯起双眼，扶在后颈的手用力到让罗铮眼前发黑。  
“呃——！庄、庄主！属下知错——！”慌忙收回抵在赫连倾胸前的双手，罗铮痛苦地求饶，“求庄主放过属下……”  
卑微的乞求并未换回任何回应，而更让人绝望的是再次附在双唇上的那片柔软，辗转吮吸几乎要把人肺里的空气也全部吸走。完全没有力气再推开强势禁锢着自己的人，罗铮无助地闭紧双眼，身体却止不住地颤抖起来。  
就在罗铮以为自己要就此昏死过去时，赫连倾放开了他。  
“庄主？您醒一醒！”  
来不及松一口气，赫连倾猛然将他抱起。走向里间，扔到了榻上。  
“呃！”震动到胸前的伤，让人痛到缓不过气来。  
罗铮挣扎着欲躲开却被人强硬地扯拽回来，在身上拉扯的双手携着精纯内力，沾染了血迹的衣物瞬间四分五裂。  
紧紧抓住已然在自己胸前肆虐的手，罗铮苦涩着声音哀求道：“庄主……”不知道要说什么，不知道要怎么说才能唤醒走火入魔的赫连倾，罗铮只能绝望地讨饶，“求庄主饶了属下……”  
可这始终没能引起赫连倾的注意，反手将人两手按至头顶，另一只手则忙于戏弄那胸口处的凸起。啄吻从下巴一路向下，力道逐渐加重，在胸口处停留许久，突然衔住左边那粒，用力咬了下去。  
“唔！”  
罗铮扭动着挣扎了一下，紧接着一股暴痛就从手腕处传来，在他身前忙碌着的人未曾抬头看过他一眼，可警告的意味不言自明。那人身上时刻笼罩着的不容忤逆的强势，压迫得人透不过气来。  
罗铮长叹一口气，放弃地闭紧双眼。若在此时拼死逃脱兴许还有机会，可罗铮最担心的，是不知此刻镇定下来的人会否再次发狂，自己受伤无关紧要，若庄主有哪怕一丝闪失，他便万死难辞。  
好在此时走火入魔的人那强大内力所造成的窒息感已然消失，可见情况在慢慢好转。罗铮慢慢冷静下来，可仍有一股难以忽视的绝望挥之不去。  
“不过是……如此……”  
“本就都是男人……还顾忌这些作甚……何况……连命都是庄主给的……”  
深深呼吸，罗铮尽可能地放松身体，期盼着眼下的事快点过去。

尽管对接下来要发生的事已有了心理准备，可那人粗暴的挺入仍让他痛到窒息，似乎比胸口那一掌还要剧烈。  
眉头几乎拧成疙瘩，扬起的脖颈绷紧了青筋，但无论怎样咬牙忍耐，下身撕裂般的痛还是延着血液直入四肢百骸，让人喘息不得。  
然而赫连倾也确是丝毫不给他喘息的机会，不留时间让人适应便猛力律动起来。紧抓在身上的手有如鹰爪一般，将罗铮的腿用力推至两边，那处也毫无防备地暴露在空气中。  
强烈的耻辱感挥之不去，让罗铮止不住想并拢双腿。可在他身上伏动着泄欲的人似没察觉到一般，每一次都全部抽出，然后整根没入，由快至慢再由慢至快。诡异的摩擦感和阵阵钝痛交织，身体处处叫嚣着疼痛，胸口那一掌应是伤了心肺的，现下就算呼吸也充斥着血的腥味。  
太过深入的顶动让人下腹一阵阵绞紧，罗铮已经看不清晃动的床帐，只觉得头昏眼花，身下已然痛到麻木，一阵阵呕吐感袭来，折磨得人生不如死。  
在血液的润滑下，赫连倾动作起来更无阻碍。抓紧身下人坚韧的腰肢，让人翻转跪趴着，然后又一刻不停地抽插起来。罗铮早已没了力气，额头抵着床榻躬着身子，随着身后人的力度不断晃动。用力到发白的手指紧握着身下的床单，呼吸随着身后人的速度也越发急促起来。  
如斯漫长的折磨终于在一股热烫冲进身体里的时候停止了，身体分离的声音直冲耳膜，罗铮失力趴伏在床上。  
终于……结束了……  
心满意足的人翻身睡去，罗铮撑着伤痕累累的身子下床离开，腰快断了一般让他站立不稳，可当务之急是赶紧回住处医治内伤。顾不得此时离开合不合规矩，今晚的事……只愿庄主醒来后能忘得一干二净。


	2. 第十四章 同眠

话音一落，赫连倾就亲眼见着罗铮额角的青筋随着他咬牙的动作微微突起，然后便又是低下头的静默。

屈辱。  
无论之前对即将发生的一切做了多少心理准备，赫连倾的那句话都让罗铮从心底里生出一股深深的屈辱感。  
对于罗铮来说，赫连倾不仅仅是主人，更是他钦佩敬重的救命恩人。那人在他走投无路时一句话就将他拖出了绝望的深渊，让他有机会活下去，并且学文习武，安身立命。

此生此世，生死皆由庄主一人掌控——这是罗铮少年时便立下的誓言。  
他以为，无论赫连倾让自己做什么，他都能无条件接受。可现下……这难以抑制的抵触感几乎要摧毁了他的理智，现在的他已经意识不到今晚自己到底有多少次以这样的沉默去表达了那份不甘愿。  
他在说服自己接受和本能的抗拒之间……挣扎……  
不是不知这样的忤逆或许会带来让人更难堪的对待，也清楚庄主的任何决定都不是自己能够拒绝的，但还是做了无意义的违抗——侥幸地以为那人能够放过自己。

在那原本还算冷静的脸色逐渐变得苍白时，赫连倾意识到这句话对下跪之人的冲击或许比自己想象的还要多。  
本也不是为了羞辱人，只是心中的那股燥意被眼前人那些小小的、若有似无的抵抗和明目张胆的装傻撩拨得愈发强烈。而那些平日里在这暗卫脸上绝难一见的窘迫与小心翼翼更为这坚毅的面容平添了一丝生气。  
跪着的人是个眨眼间便能取人性命的暗卫，非是软弱伶人，也没有女人的娇柔与妩媚。他身材修长，肌肉匀称，线条甚至比自己还要硬朗，这一切都让此时的赫连倾心底生出难以言喻的兴奋。  
即便已经明了自己意图，却还是执拗地想要想些法子去逃开，哪怕最后选择了妥协，现在也只是沉默地跪在床前，一言不发。  
想及此，赫连倾也没了耐性，怒意稍起，声音便沉了几分。  
“不愿？”  
罗铮的头垂得更低，握实的拳头又紧几分，直到并不锐利的指甲刺痛手心。  
还没能从混乱的思绪中想出如何答话，下巴上尖锐的疼痛就把他从恍惚中拉了回来，捏着罗铮下巴的手指让他不得不抬脸看向那双冰冷的没有一丝情绪的眼睛。  
或许有，也只是对待不听话下属的愤怒与厌烦。  
“碰不得你？”  
问话里夹带着的不满不需明说，再拖下去，罗铮不知道会是什么样的结果。  
艰难地启口，带着不太容易察觉的求饶意味：“……不是。”复又向前跪行一步，靠近那个控制着自己的人，“庄主息怒，属下知错了。”

居高临下地看着那张脸上一闪而过的脆弱，赫连倾松开了禁锢着人的手指，往后倚了倚。

再没逃避的可能，罗铮定了定心神，抬手解去了眼前人的衣带，夏日睡袍轻薄到几乎透明，除开布料的遮挡，半精神着的地方便彻彻底底地暴露在了空气中。  
再没敢挑战座上之人的耐性，罗铮闭着眼睛颤抖着唇凑了上去，淡淡的麝香味充盈鼻间，紧接着便是不同于肌肤的温热触感。  
罗铮退后了一下，小心地做了个深呼吸，然后张口含住前端，轻轻地舔弄起来，而后又一点一点地含到深处。慢慢地，他觉得自己的脸几乎烧了起来。  
笨拙的动作毫无技巧可言，几乎只是重复着简单的舔弄，但看着伏在自己胯间的精悍侍卫，他微蹙的眉峰，紧闭的双眼，以及烧红了的双颊和……自己不断进出着的泛着水色的唇。赫连倾只觉得一股热流带着快感从下身升腾而起，顺着脊背直冲脑门。  
除此之外，更有一种征服的快感溢满全身。

温热的口腔包裹着硬挺的器官，动作间，赫连倾清晰地感受到下跪之人怕牙齿磕碰到自己时的小心翼翼。  
呼吸渐渐粗重起来，罗铮那近乎缓慢的动作根本不能使人满足，赫连倾抓住他头顶的发，用力将人扯得更近，进得更深，然后随着那软舌的舔弄动作起来。  
过分深入的粗热硬物抵蹭喉咙的感觉让人止不住想吐，无法畅通的呼吸让罗铮眼前一阵阵地发晕。即便如此，罗铮依然配合着赫连倾的速度动作着，下颌早已麻木，却不知这样的折磨要持续多久。  
此刻赫连倾清冷的眸子里染满了情欲，罗铮断断续续的粗喘和带着压抑的闷哼一齐撕扯着他亢奋的神经，看似单调的进出给这个高高在上的男人带来了不可言说的欢愉。

终于，粘稠的液体带着男人特有的味道冲进口腔，罗铮几乎用尽全力才忍住呕吐的欲望，额头的汗水顺着脸颊滑下，坠在下巴上，映着烛光，闪闪烁烁。  
待那发泄过后的硬物离开之后，罗铮含着口中之物静静跪着，静静地……忍耐着……  
赫连倾仰起头享受着发泄后的舒适，片刻后看向呼吸已经平复的人。  
依旧是一脸羞窘，只是少了之前的倔强。那副含着嘴里的东西老老实实跪着的样子让赫连倾心里最后一丝怒意也消散了个干净。  
但因为之前的忤逆，赫连倾还不打算这么轻易地放过他。  
探过身子勾起他的下巴，赫连倾挑着一侧眉峰似笑非笑地看着鼓着腮帮子的人，不说话，等待着。  
这次挑在下巴上的手指并未用力，连那人的表情似乎都带着笑意，可罗铮眼皮颤了颤，求饶的话再也说不出口。  
左右逃不过，罗铮闭了闭眼，喉结上下一动，一个吞咽动作过后，就是排山倒海的反胃酸意。  
看着辛苦忍耐着的乖顺暗卫，赫连倾大发慈悲，微笑着道：“去漱口罢。”  
罗铮如蒙大赦，却不敢太过放肆，先是叩首道谢之后才跪行到桌旁为自己倒了一杯茶水漱口。尽管赫连倾松了口，可他却没胆子真的去把那东西吐出来，罗铮清楚地知道，自己之前的所作所为已经耗尽了庄主的耐性。  
庄主要的不过是个听话驯顺的属下，而这原本就是自己应守的本分。

待学乖了许多的人再次回到床边，赫连倾才把始终披在身上的睡袍脱了下来。罗铮抬手接过，放在了床边的架子上。  
不可避免地，罗铮看到了那处再次精神抖擞的地方。原本恢复如常的脸色也再次热烫起来。  
赫连倾含笑看着几乎全身都散发着不自在的男人，有意无意地问道：“躺着，还是趴着？”  
罗铮咬了咬下唇，最后在自家主人热切的注视中站起身来趴到了床上。  
意外于罗铮此时的干脆，看着把身后不遮不挡地留给自己的人，赫连倾眯了眯眼，如斯风景之下，他不准备再挑战自己的忍耐力。  
子时刚过，还有的是时间绣被罗帷乐享春宵。

天色蒙蒙泛白，屋内的一切都笼罩在一片朦胧之中。罗铮环视四周，一时有些恍惚，昨夜怎么就留在了这张床上……最后还真的睡着了呢？  
想起昨夜，罗铮在心底深深叹了口气，真是……  
看了看身边还在沉睡的人，罗铮眨了眨眼，决定乖乖躺着，避免把这不好惹的给吵醒了。  
可那不好惹的恰恰在他醒之前便睁开了眼睛，只不过看见某位皱着眉头一副要醒的样子才决定继续……装睡。  
赫连倾醒来时也有一瞬间的恍惚——自七岁起他就不曾与人同榻而眠，遑论同盖一被。  
山庄里侍寝的那些也从未有过留宿自己房内的经历，不知怎的，昨夜就出言把这暗卫留下了。  
现下看来，醒来时身边有一个人的感觉……也不过如此。  
身边人已醒来多时，却一声不响甚至动也未动。赫连倾心里突然软了一分，昨夜折腾那么久，其实真正睡着的时间也不过一两个时辰，惯于早起的人却丝毫疲态也无，真正当得强悍二字。  
赫连倾现下心情很好，心情好了便想逗弄一下这让他心情好的人。  
于是他假作翻身把手搭在了某个安静的人身上……  
罗铮仿佛没料到身边的人会突然改变睡姿，先是猛地僵硬住，然后才慢慢地放松身体，到最后连呼吸的起伏都变得轻缓了。为的自然是不把那条搭在他腰间的手臂的主人吵醒……  
赫连倾暗地里勾了勾唇角，手臂忽地施力，将人拖拽到身下。  
一惊之下罗铮倒抽凉气，等回过神来时，赫连倾已经轻松地化解了他本能挥出的甚至夹带了内力的一掌。  
“啧，竟还这么精神。”  
“属下知——唔——”  
将那“犯上”的手掌压至头顶，赫连倾皱着眉把身下人刚说了一半的告罪话堵了回去。


	3. 第二十四章 欢愉

赫连倾从不认为自己需要安慰和同情，同样也不需要陪伴。  
七岁之前无忧无虑的记忆早已模糊不清，而那之后的惊惶和委屈几乎深深地刻在了回忆里，直到那些致人疯魔的惶惑变为无边的恨意与愤怒，他早已习惯独自一人在这样的情绪中沉浮。

可现下，看着安静跪在眼前的人，那人的手掌搭在他的膝上，那是另一个人的温度，这个人强韧却乖顺，细心体贴到会跪在榻边用手为自己遮阳……  
或许下人为主子做些什么都是恪尽本分，可赫连倾却知道罗铮所做要比应尽的暗卫之责多得多。

空荡荡的心里有些从未有过的东西在慢慢滋生，赫连倾发现，有人相伴左右的感觉似乎不错。

赫连倾再次伸手抚上罗铮的头，十分缓慢地滑到耳侧，再轻轻地摩挲过那略显消瘦的脸颊，最后双指抬起他的下巴，拇指来回磨蹭着，带着不易察觉的欲望。

罗铮眼看着那空洞的眼神逐渐变得深邃而炙热，不由得咽了咽，理智上控制着自己想要退开的本能。

“罗铮……”许久未言的人突然开口，嘴唇轻微浮动，声音有些低沉。  
“属下在。”任由那只略显冰凉的手在自己下巴上摩挲，罗铮轻着声音回道。

“我想要你。”

并非是询问的口气，却仿佛真的需要眼前人的同意一般，赫连倾一动不动地盯着罗铮的眼睛，耐心地等待着。

但知道那人此举何意是一回事，亲耳听到就是另外一回事了。  
罗铮眼皮颤了颤，嗫嚅着不知如何回答，最终只是轻咬下唇，合紧双眼。

默许的意味不言自明。  
赫连倾微勾唇角，俯身亲了过去。

夕阳的余晖早已泛起橘红，天色渐渐转暗，屋内影影绰绰的身影交叠在一起，景色旖旎似天边晚霞。

与之前不同，罗铮以仰躺的姿势面对着控制着自己身体的人，而那人愈发热切的眼神让他有种难以抑制的窘迫与羞赧。  
赫连倾俯身在身下之人的额头上轻轻印下一吻，走火入魔的那次不算，上一次他也未顾忌到这老实暗卫的感受，现下，他却有足够的耐心做更多有意思的事。

罗铮紧闭的双眼和微微颤动的睫毛都透着淡淡的不安，赫连倾安抚性地顺着他墨色的发际轻吻，一路向下，吻过光洁的额头，高挺的鼻梁，流连在那微抿的唇角。  
密集且轻柔的亲吻如同飘落心间的羽毛，带着似有若无的挑逗，让人止不住轻颤。

赫连倾一手抚过罗铮结实的胸膛，温度稍凉的手指在那小巧的突起上反复揉捏，随着罗铮逐渐急促起的呼吸，慢慢地加重力道，直到一边变得硬挺翘立，才转手换到另一边。

罗铮从未见过这样温柔的赫连倾，那些轻微的触碰和亲吻也前所未有地激起了他内心深处的躁动，有些异样的热意从身体里升腾起来。

浅淡的啄吻逐渐蔓延至耳侧，柔软的舌尖在耳边滑过，带来的细痒让罗铮忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
一声低笑在耳边响起，罗铮有些羞窘地抓了抓手下的床单，努力忽略那在自己身上游走着的手带来的怪异感觉。

赫连倾目光扫过清晨在罗铮脖子和胸口留下的红色印记，颈侧被自己咬破的伤口还有些轻微的红肿，他缓缓地凑过去，叹息一般地轻吹一口气，伸出舌尖在那细小的伤口上画着圈舔过，最后对着那处猛地一吸，立刻就有淡淡的血腥味滑过口腔。  
身下人发出一声短促的轻哼，接着又是皱着眉头忍耐的安静模样。  
仿佛被猫抓挠了心肝，那气音一样的呻吟让赫连倾早已按耐不住的燥意直冲小腹，轻薄的嘴唇贴蹭着身下之人光滑的皮肤，一路挪到那早已泛起好看颜色的胸口，衔起一粒乳珠不轻不重地咬了下去。

“嗯——”

罗铮止不住轻弹了下上身，胸口的震动让赫连倾贴得更近。  
他伸出一只手轻蹭到罗铮唇边，将手指伸了进去，灵巧的手指转着圈与那软舌纠缠起来。  
直到温热的唾液濡湿了手指，赫连倾才慢慢抽出，移向下方干涩紧致之处。

先在那有些精神起来的地方用力抚弄了几下，赫连倾很满意地听到了几声压抑着的低哼，然后手指向下，用力刺入某处的同时吻住罗铮微张着不断喘息的唇。

赫连倾很明显地感觉到罗铮牙齿的咬合，只是难以控制的动作，并未用力，那原本迟钝的人在跟着自己的舌头笨拙地迎合着。  
这让赫连倾心情大好。

他抽出手指，将已然忍到涨痛的下身抵住稍作润滑的穴口，只缓缓插进了前端就感觉到罗铮内壁剧烈的收缩。

他探过身子吻了吻那人皱起的眉头，轻叹道：“不会那么疼了，放轻松。”

罗铮在很用心地放松身体，可无法抑制的紧张仍然挥之不去，虽然赫连倾只是速度缓慢地推进了前端，可剧烈的钝痛仍然激得他头皮发麻。  
与之前撕裂般的剧痛不同，这种缓慢的进入速度更加深了那种怪异的异物感。  
罗铮大口喘了喘，慢慢地忽略那股疼痛，想要放松那处让额头泛起薄汗的人进去。

“属下……”开口才发现自己的声音已经有些发哑，此时认错也不对，但是罗铮实在没料到赫连倾会如此照顾自己的感受，他也不明白庄主为何愿意等着自己放松而不是像之前那样直接进来。

“庄主……”罗铮哑着声音唤了一句，却不敢看向身上之人的眼睛，他快速地眨了眨眼，鼓起勇气，声音低得不能再低，道，“属下没事，不疼……”

看着一语过后心虚地转着眼珠不知看向何处的人，赫连倾伸手握住罗铮扣紧床单的手掌，慢慢地一分一分顶了进去。  
整根没入，赫连倾舒服地叹了口气，扶着罗铮结实的双腿，动作起来。

紧致温热之处偶尔带着一串瑟缩的痉挛，赫连倾越发控制不住地大力抽插起来，结合处的濡湿水声和小腹撞击到那圆润臀部的啪啪声交织着回响在昏暗的房间内，偶尔一声压抑的喘息声穿插其中。  
赫连倾一边动作着一边俯身吮吻身下之人，扶在罗铮腿间的双手也重新游走在那坚韧的肌肤之上，不断抚过富有弹性的硬朗肌肉，偶尔揉捏掐拧一下，那紧绷着唇线的人便带出一声浅浅的呻吟。

赫连倾挑着唇角贴在罗铮耳边说道：“罗铮，叫给我听。”  
那听话的人只顿了一下就放弃压抑那低浅的呻吟，随着赫连倾的律动，一点一点冲击着他的耳膜。

赫连倾满意地用双手搂了搂罗铮的腰，在下面垫了个枕头，这种下身抬高的姿势让罗铮的脸再次烧了起来。  
赫连倾调笑着转换角度，对着某处不曾碰触过的地方用力一顶，罗铮的叫声陡然变调，一股酥麻的快感顺着脊背爬遍全身，让他有种汗毛竖立的感觉。

赫连倾带着笑意地来回抵蹭那一点，速度时快时慢，直到罗铮下身硬挺的某处颤了又颤，隐约泛出一点湿润。  
微弱的痛感早已被磨人的酥痒和舒爽淹没，罗铮有些难耐地仰起脖颈，赫连倾一口咬向那微微颤动着的喉结，然后吻向身下之人浮起一层蒙蒙水色的眼睛。

“舒服么？”赫连倾喘息着问，伸手将罗铮汗湿的鬓发捋向一边。  
“……”罗铮微张着唇，胡乱地点着头，这种濒临爆发却还是差那么一点的感觉让他有些混乱。  
可赫连倾却不准备放过他，极慢极慢地搅动一下，再用力一顶，又问道：“舒服还是不舒服？”  
“……”罗铮手心全是湿汗，他又抓了抓身下的床单，低声回道，“舒服。”

赫连倾这才又贴过来吻了吻，快速动作起来。

喷薄而出的快感让罗铮有一瞬的失神，内壁急促收缩让赫连倾也有些失控。  
他抱着罗铮的腰狠力撞击几下，深深地钉进罗铮身体里，跃动着发泄而出。

发泄后的舒适让赫连倾的脑子一片空白，他趴伏在罗铮身上听着彼此的粗喘，嘴角愉悦地扬起。

短暂的休息之后，他又抱着罗铮亲了许久，然后才放开紧紧搂在罗铮腰间的手臂，贴着人家耳边问：“罗铮，你饿了么？”  
罗铮有些愣怔地转过头看着自家主人，然后迷蒙地摇了摇头。

赫连倾轻啧一声，道：“本座饿了。”  
“属下去……”  
拉住欲起身去准备饭菜的人，赫连倾伸手在罗铮腰间揉捏几下。  
“一起去。”

待罗铮打来水，两人简单擦洗之后，便一起出门欲下楼吃饭。

罗铮关上房门跟上等在前面的人，却见那人侧过身来。  
以为赫连倾有事吩咐，罗铮快走几步靠了上去。  
“罗铮……”  
“属下在。”看那人一脸严肃，罗铮也一脸认真。

“下次，叫声大一点儿。”


	4. 第二十五章 转变

夜色初蒙，酒楼大堂里已是热闹非凡。  
多半是来自各地的江湖人，口里谈论着举行在即的武林大会和神神秘秘的烟眉仙子，间或谈起从未在江湖上抛头露面过的麓酩山庄现任庄主赫连倾。

而某个刚捉弄了人的庄主现下心情甚好，对周边人的谈话充耳不闻，注意力全放在他对面那红着脸一言不发的暗卫身上。

听得那人吩咐，罗铮闷声坐在了那人对面，主仆不得同桌的规矩早就坏了，现下罗铮也没有心思计较那些。  
脸烫得像火烧，而且对面之人的眼神一直不曾移开过，罗铮蹙着眉死盯着面前一盘云腿豆花，牙齿几乎挫出声音。

赫连倾端起酒杯掩去嘴角浮起的笑意，实在是觉得有趣，一连几杯酒下肚竟还忍不住想要敞开怀乐呵一阵。  
原本是看人一副乖乖顺顺的听话模样便想逗弄一下，半调笑半认真的话脱口而出，只以为那面皮薄的人会羞窘的说不出话来，可当真没想到这人竟听进心里去，认认真真点头称是。

“下次，叫声大一点儿。”  
话音一落，就见某人脸上由于意外而闪过一丝慌乱，下一刻，原本恭敬地看着自己眼睛的人就慌忙垂下眸去，羞耻得连眼皮都染上了淡淡的红，速度极快地眨了几下眼睛，咽了又咽才微微张口几不可闻地道了声“是”。  
赫连倾看着窘迫得不行却还老实答应的人，极少有地笑出了声。

移步下楼的时间，低着头跟在后面的罗铮才恍然明白，然后就恨不能咬碎一口银牙。  
明明就是个说一不二的人，怎就恁地愿意捉弄别人，一脸严肃正经地说出那种话。

从前只以为庄主性情清冷，喜怒无常，却无论如何也不知道那时常冷着脸的人竟也有如此顽劣的时候。

对面那张俊脸上笑意盈盈，罗铮却一眼也不想看，那人想笑便让他笑，左右不会缺块肉。只是脸上烫得厉害，白白让人取笑了去，暗叹自己不争气，罗铮狠咬了下舌尖，拿起筷子预备不管不顾地填饱肚子。  
总不能干坐着让人取笑罢？

看着对面之人一脸自暴自弃地狠狠扒拉起碗里的饭，赫连倾稍觉意外地撇了撇嘴，虽说时有呆愣的时候，但毕竟不是个呆傻的，有心气，有个性，欺负得狠了就会偷偷咬着牙露出副不欲计较的表情。

实在是逗趣。

说是不管不顾，可罗铮还是规规矩矩地只简单吃了眼前的两盘菜，无论是筷子还是饭碗一律轻拿轻放不曾发出一点声音。  
其实只是稍微吃了几口眼前的松雀菇笋，因为另一道菜明显用筷子是夹不起来的。  
罗铮最初没注意，只夹起一块云腿碎屑，而后就再也没碰过那道菜。  
与赫连倾同桌，汤羹之类的罗铮从来不碰，尽管手边的空碟里也为他备了一柄瓷匙。

赫连倾全然看在眼里，自觉大发慈悲地劳心劳力起来。

专心吃饭的人看见伸到眼前的纤长手指，顿了一下，抬起头来。  
接着一柄瓷匙伸进了眼前的豆花里，几下盛满了附在旁边的小瓷盅，然后被人轻轻地放在了他的手边。

“想吃便自己动手。”  
“……多谢庄主。”

赫连倾知道，如此，对面的人无论想不想吃都会把那瓷盅里的豆花吃干净，有时候身份压人就是这么一回事。  
没有你想不想，只有我让不让。

可有时候即便自己让了，那守规矩的人也未必会做。  
所以，赫连倾亲自做了这件看似不合规矩的事。  
主子给下人盛汤送饭，自古无有的道理。

赫连倾做了，罗铮便只能感恩戴德地接受。  
可赫连倾要的，并非罗铮的感恩戴德。  
现下，他自己也不太清楚，只知道他想如此，于是便如此了。

跟庄主同桌共食实在不是件舒服的事，桌上的酒菜之类罗铮从来没考虑过自己想吃哪样，不过就是另一种听令行事罢了。  
按那人说的坐下，再按那人说的把饭吃了，吃什么都无关紧要。  
何况是庄主亲手盛的一盅豆花，从来只有被侍奉而无侍奉人的那位，能做到这一分，罗铮并非全无感觉。

正如赫连倾所料，罗铮道了谢之后就端起瓷盅，把他亲手盛好的豆花吃了下去。

勉强算做其乐融融地用过了晚膳。

回到房内，纷乱的床榻和仍然残留着的淡淡雄麝味道无声诉说着之前那场无与伦比的欢愉。

赫连倾倚靠在装满了热水的浴桶里，氤氲的水气蒸腾而起，让人眼前迷蒙一片，透过层层水气，看着抿唇弯腰收拾床榻的人，突然想让那人歇一歇。  
也许那强悍的人根本不会因为一场欢爱觉得累，可赫连倾还是开了口。

“罗铮，”赫连倾看被唤的人停了手下动作才继续说，“过来。”

“庄主何事？”氤氲水气下，赫连倾看起来要柔和许多，罗铮看得一怔。  
“衣服脱了，进来沐浴。”  
“属下不敢。”

哪怕之前做过更亲密的事，罗铮也不会忘了身份失了礼数，赫连倾早料到会被拒绝，然面对这总是安分守礼的人，他也早已习惯。  
于是，故技重施，阴沉了面色再说一句。

“衣服脱了，沐浴。”

果不其然，那人这才老老实实脱了衣服，小心翼翼跨进浴桶来。  
一人泡着宽松舒适的木桶要装下两个健壮的男人就稍嫌拥挤了，可罗铮就是能控制着自己不碰到赫连倾。  
然而某些人如何也不会让他如愿。

赫连倾“哗”地从水中站起，将贴着一侧桶壁的人一把拽入怀中，环到罗铮身后的手揉捏着那柔韧的腰线，一寸一寸下移。

罗铮双手撑着浴桶边缘，犹豫着出了声：“明日还要赶路，庄主早些休息可好？”

看了眼明显想多了的人，赫连倾贴着罗铮耳侧轻咬一口，手指就着温热的水就顶进了那稍有红肿的穴口，反复曲起伸直翻搅起来。

之前留在里面的东西还未弄出来，拖到现在有些已经流到穴口，几下便能清理干净。  
“不过是把东西清出来，如此担心作甚，嗯？”  
意识到那拥着自己的人是何意，罗铮不禁有些红了脸颊，纠结着开口道谢。  
只是那停留在身后的手指分明不仅仅是……

清理完毕赫连倾仍然不收回作恶不停的手，缓慢抽插几下后，猛地曲起抠向柔软内壁。  
“呃——！”  
毫无心理准备的人有些痛苦地皱了皱眉头，紧接着咬紧下唇，不再出声。

赫连倾仿若未闻，语气危险地警告：“以后，若再这般事事要我说两次才肯听话，就让你尝尝真正的痛苦滋味。”

“唔……是属下错了，庄主莫气。”  
毫不掩饰的示弱口气，让赫连倾稍微满意。  
“以后该如何，可清楚了？”  
“属下明白。”

目的算是达到，赫连倾抽出给怀中人带来羞耻与痛苦的手指，在那人穴口处揉按一会儿，才松开手不再为难。

日后如何，且看表现罢。


	5. 第二十九章 温暖

刚用完午膳没多久，又一动不动地吃了这么多桃子。  
看着盘子里的最后两个，罗铮抚了抚肚子，觉得有些撑，他瞄了几眼坐在不远处翻书的人。  
不想吃了……  
脆甜的桃子，吃多了竟也会倒牙。  
早知如此，就少摘几个，也不用坐在这儿硬往里塞了。

持续了一会儿的咯吱脆响停了，赫连倾放下手中的书，扭头看向盯着自己的人。  
“怎么？”  
“无事。”  
罗铮吸了口气，伸手拿起一个，看那下命令的人什么也没说，就面无表情地吃了。  
只剩最后一个。  
罗铮犹豫了一下抬眼看过去。  
“庄主，还……吃么？”

不想吃还不敢直说，赫连倾装作没看出来，放下手中的书走回桌边，撇着嘴角。  
“本座怎好夺人所爱。”  
“……”  
分明是颠倒黑白！  
罗铮嘴角抽搐一下，不太高兴地开口：“属下可以再去摘。”  
“罢了，”赫连倾背着手，踱到罗铮身边，一手按在那要站起的人肩上，“既然桃子都被你吃光了，那就吃点别的……”  
“盘子里……”

还……剩一个……  
话没说完就消了音。  
贴过来的双唇轻轻吮吸了一下，然后就是细细地磨蹭，温热的舌尖飞快地滑过他的嘴角。罗铮一手扶着桌沿，用力抓了抓，另一只手放在腿上，握成了拳。  
离得太近，他只能隐约模糊地看到赫连倾浓黑的睫毛和轻薄的眼皮。  
不知道该想些什么，许是胸腔内的跳动太猛烈了些，猛烈得连脑子里都空白一片。

坚硬的牙齿微微一错，叼住罗铮的下唇轻扯了一下，赫连倾叹口气，睁开眼，蹙眉看向坐在身前仰着脸的人。  
“张嘴，罗铮。”  
呆愣的人眼睛蓦地睁大了一圈，眼珠轻转不知看向何处，最后微启了口，道了声是。

赫连倾早已等不及，扶着罗铮后颈凑了上去，没了刚才那样的细腻温存，在那片薄唇上用力咬了一口，才探出舌尖长驱直入。  
“嗯——”  
还知道疼，赫连倾嘴角扬起淡淡笑意，嘴下不停，只含糊地威胁道：“再愣得像个木头，就把你舌头咬下来！”  
模模糊糊的声音一点威力都没有，可罗铮还是乖乖地点了头，表示知道了。

罗铮口中还有淡淡的桃子味，赫连倾弯着腰，闭着眼，细细舔过每一个角落，觉得比之前吃的那个桃子还要香甜。  
勾起本本分分任由自己舔舐的软舌，纠缠着在舌尖上咬了一下，然后绷直舌头用力扫过罗铮的舌根，像上次一样，仰着头的人微抖了一下。  
想要知道的更多，赫连倾拉过罗铮紧握成拳的手，放到自己腰间，反复地用舌尖抵蹭罗铮的舌根。  
搭在他腰间的手微微晃了一下，然后就克制着没再动作，只是那口中软舌没控制住地跟着翻搅起来，罗铮忽然乱了的鼻息让赫连倾呼吸猛地一沉。

他扶在罗铮后颈和肩上的手一路向下，带着内力扯断了衣带，罗铮一惊抬手推了一下。  
接着一股麻意顺着头皮流向全身，罗铮几乎是惊恐地看着被他推得往后退了一步的人，有些慌张地跪下，急促地喘了喘。

“属下、属下并非有意！”他低了头，声音也像是卡在了喉咙里，有些模糊，“庄主莫要生气。”

在这个时候被推开，论谁都不会开心，但赫连倾面色只阴沉了一瞬，就决定不予计较，只是眉间蹙起的皱褶还未舒展。  
下跪之人的反应……也未免太慌张了些？  
虽然自己非是什么良善之辈，但如何说也算是个讲道理的主子。

某庄主甚至还未想清自己在不满什么，就恶劣地将人拉起，一把推到桌上，茶杯茶壶碎了一地也无人在意，他略带火气地将那已经松松垮垮挂在罗铮腰上的裤带连着裤子一齐扯下。  
罗铮倒抽一口冷气，险些没控制住地伸手去拽。

窗子还开着……院子里还住着其他人……  
可那人还在生气……

“再乱动，就让你下不了床。”说话的人半带着玩笑意味，只是声音过于低沉缓慢了，听的人也就没发觉。  
“是。”  
附在耳边的低沉声音，并未带什么情绪，罗铮上半身趴在桌子上，有些紧张地握了握拳。他朝窗外看了一眼，午时的艳阳已经落下许多，一缕微风扫过，露出一角的桃树叶子跟着抖动起来。

赫连倾顺着罗铮的目光看了过去，勾起唇角笑了笑，抬手一挥，掌风一带。  
“哐”的一声，大开的窗扇关了个严实。  
罗铮轻轻一怔，心底突地涌上一点暖意。

听到屋外异响，张弛几人站了出来，看到主屋房门紧闭，便扬着声音道：“庄主？”

罗铮猛地一僵，脸色瞬间苍白下去。  
赫连倾看在眼里，伸手安抚了一下，冷漠的声音夹着内力传了出去。  
“无事，退下。”

不再分心，赫连倾抚了抚罗铮仍然僵硬着的腰线，一手将他未脱去的衣衫推了上去，一手大力揉捏起那后翘的臀峰。  
他俯身在罗铮蝴蝶骨处印下一吻，又轻舔一下，最后仿佛不过瘾一般狠力咬了下去，直到口中弥漫着丝丝血的腥气。  
罗铮额角抵着桌面，忍受着背部传来的尖锐疼痛，直到赫连倾松口，他才闭了闭眼，轻呼一口气。

赫连倾松开用力的牙齿，一一舔过那些细小伤口上渗出的隐隐血迹，然后顺着罗铮的脊背一连串地吻下去，一边吻着一边伸手抚向他腿间安静潜伏着的分身，速度极快地撸动几下。然后满意地听着罗铮有些混乱的呼吸，将身下硬起的某处顶在他臀缝间，上上下下磨蹭着。

之前全然褪去的萌动情欲一点点又爬了回来，罗铮的脸色渐渐红润，在身上游走的那只手仿佛带了火一般，将他的每一寸肌肤都点燃。  
身下不断被抚弄，快感一波波冲击过来，双腿几乎要打起颤，他咬了咬下唇，呼吸又粗重一分。  
“呃嗯——”  
在那处上下套弄的手忽地用力，罗铮紧咬着牙，额头撞了下桌面， 现下的他已然分不清到底是难受多一些还是快感多一些了。

“罗铮。”赫连倾缓缓顶进了前端，俯身轻声唤道。  
“嗯？”罗铮依然紧咬着牙，不甚清楚地应了一声。  
“上一回，我说了什么？”赫连倾伸手扯了罗铮乌黑的发，让人被迫昂起脖颈，他凑到罗铮耳边低声问了一句。  
“叫、叫声大一点儿……”身前身后痛苦和快感交织的感觉让他有点喘不过气，已经顾不得太多，罗铮哑着声音回答道。  
“嗯，还记着？”仿佛有意跟身下之人过不去，赫连倾用力圈握起罗铮的分身，缓慢地撸动两下，又慢慢抵蹭进一点，沉声问道。  
“……属下……记得……”罗铮紧皱着眉头，粗喘几口，“属下知道了……”

目的达到，赫连倾不再折磨自己，加快了进入的速度，同时松开了紧握在罗铮身前的手，扶住那柔韧的腰线，动作起来。   
“呃唔——！”  
身后人不断进出带来的摩擦感一点点积攒着快意，羞耻和快感折磨着罗铮有些混乱的神经，他不敢压抑着却也做不到大着声音毫无顾忌……  
院内住的都是些耳聪目明，内功深厚的人，同是暗卫，而他却在做这些让人羞耻的事……

不经意的一点苦涩爬上心头，罗铮咬了咬牙，额头抵住桌子，随着赫连倾的节奏轻蹭着。

身下的人不专心……  
赫连倾眯了眯眼，用力顶弄几下，语气不甚愉快地问：“在想什么？”  
“嗯……没有……”  
没有？  
赫连倾冷哼一声，将人拽起，拖到床边，然后又以两人面对面的姿势让人半坐在榻上，扶起罗铮的腿又插了进去。  
“唔……”  
罗铮微仰着头，额上的汗染湿了鬓发，他抓紧手下床单，看着晃动的床顶，眼前一阵模糊。

一脸怅然之色，赫连倾怎么会看不懂。  
那是他武艺非凡，锋芒难掩的暗卫，是个顶天立地的男人。

此刻罗铮流露出这般忤逆和不甘的情绪，赫连倾却未因此怪罪，他凑上去在那微张的唇上吻了吻，顺着头发抚摸了几下。  
身下动作未停，侧脸贴着侧脸在罗铮耳边温柔地开口：“不喜欢么？罗铮……”

跟着赫连倾的动作轻轻晃动的人瞬间回神，温柔的动作，轻柔的语气，一切一切太过温暖。  
那是他的主人，救过他的命，待他十分好的人。  
是他发誓生死相随的人。

罗铮大着胆子抬手扶上赫连倾圈着他的手臂。  
“属下……”  
赫连倾忍不住笑了笑，那老实人一脸的失落转瞬间就变为满面感动，真是……

“罗铮……你怎么这样乖？”

乖……  
用来形容一个眨眼间就能夺人性命的暗卫显得十分怪异，但现下用来形容眼前人就再恰当不过。  
看着罗铮脸色又红几分，略带无奈地蹙起眉头，赫连倾决定不再磨蹭。  
真是把人憋死……

“唔——！”  
来不及想更多，那人猛力的冲撞激得罗铮几声破碎的呻吟压抑不住脱口而出。


	6. 第五十章 情动

赫连倾好整以暇地看着略显窘迫的人，唇边带笑地直起腰来。  
罗铮抬眼看了看那看起来很是开心的人，竟觉得脸颊忽的热烫起来，他不甚自然地弯了下嘴角，深吸一口气，然后抬手将放在胸口暗兜里的平安符拿了出来。平摊开手掌，伸到赫连倾面前。  
他看了看手中红色的平安符，又看了看面前的赫连倾，最后还是把视线转回到了平安符上。心跳在不可抑制地加快，那小巧的红色香囊像是带着烫手的温度，灼得他手心发热。

赫连倾看着仿佛需要鼓足了勇气才能拿出这平安符的人，挑了挑眉，笑着叹了口气。  
罗铮身上那明显的不安让他十分不舒服，原先堵在心口的那股气早没了踪影，现下有的只是萦萦绕绕的心疼，若有似无却如何也忽视不了。

罗铮等了片刻，眼前人并没有将这平安符拿走。

该是不喜欢罢。  
本也没想拿出来……

他曲起了手指，犹豫着看向一直未说话的人，直到对上那人的视线，他的胸口突然像被什么撞了一下，好似心跳也在那一刻骤然慢了下来。

“庄主……”

那人一动未动地看着他手心里的东西，低垂的眼眸里尽是温柔，而后他笑了笑，抬起视线，冲着他微扬了下巴示意。  
罗铮先是一愣，托着平安符的手轻轻抖了一下，心也跳得越来越快。

庄主要戴着它？

罗铮脸上不可思议的神情十分明显，他直直地看着赫连倾的眼睛，双颊竟有些泛红。  
赫连倾等得不耐烦，眉梢一挑，问道：“不想给我了？”  
“当然不是。”罗铮连忙收回视线，抿紧了唇角，然后才站起身将手中系着红线的平安符挂在自家主人的脖子上。

罗铮的脑子里一片空白，他小心翼翼地将那细软的红线打了结，然后松开手，那艳红的颜色搭在赫连倾白皙的脖颈上，刺得人眼睛一酸。

还未等罗铮收回手，赫连倾就一把将人搂紧，两手覆上罗铮的腰背，微微用力地抚了抚。两人紧贴着胸膛，可以感受到彼此剧烈的心跳。  
罗铮擎着的双手微微僵住，然后极慢极小心地环在了赫连倾的肩上，恍如拨动了脑中的某根弦，“嗡”的一声，几日来的委屈和憋闷烟消云散，连心底无人知晓的恐惧与不安也统统抛到了脑后，压抑了许久的满腔思念如同找到了出口，没顶而来。  
罗铮努力克制着想要用力回抱身前之人的欲望，连呼吸都轻之又轻。

赫连倾的鼻尖轻轻蹭过罗铮的耳朵，低着声音说道：“罗铮，谢谢。” 

从未有人为他求过平安。  
从未有过。  
如今有了，便不会再有任之逝去的一天。

赫连倾紧了紧双臂，又抬手轻轻拍了拍怀里的人，然后挑着唇角唤道：“罗铮？”  
“属下在。”闭了闭眼，待眼底热意消失，罗铮才轻声回道。  
赫连倾松了松手，在罗铮后心处轻抚了几下，带着笑音问道：“怎么……心还跳得这么快？”  
“……”罗铮语塞，此时两人挨得太近，拥着自己的某位岂只是心跳得快。但他又实在舍不得退出一步，结束这个拥抱。  
“嗯？”赫连倾不准备就此放过怀中之人，他在罗铮腰间揉捏了两把，出声提醒。  
罗铮无声地叹了口气，第一次觉得被这人逗弄竟也会让自己如此安心。他嘴角弯了弯，并未回答赫连倾的问题，而是学着那人的语气，“报复”了回来——  
“庄主此刻怕是不太舒服。”  
几乎要笑出声，赫连倾下巴抵在罗铮肩上，追问道：“那你倒是说说，本座何处不舒服？”  
“……”

终究还是那面皮厚的占了上风。

赫连倾见人没了声，便不再追问，他手臂圈着罗铮的腰，稍稍拉开些距离。然后带着询问的眼神微笑着与罗铮对视了片刻，直到对面之人忍不住垂下眼睛，面颊染上热度，才肯大发慈悲放过他。  
然后贴着罗铮的耳边沉声道：“为我宽衣。”  
话音一落他便松开怀里的人，两臂微张，摆出一副等待的姿态。

罗铮抬眼看了看赫连倾含笑的眼睛，默默地抬手解起那绣着精致瑞云纹的腰带。  
赫连倾看着那听话的人一声不发地为自己宽衣，原本一张严肃的脸此刻也是颔首低眉的温顺样子，他忍不住抬起罗铮的下巴，认真地吻了下去。  
扶在颊边的手指带着些许凉意，与探入口中的软舌形成了鲜明的对比，罗铮呼吸一顿，接着略显笨拙地回应起来，渐渐地忘了手下动作。  
赫连倾勾着罗铮的舌尖轻咬了一记，贴着那软唇吩咐道：“继续。”  
罗铮这才想起“宽衣”之事……

夏日衣衫轻薄，解了腰带，外袍落地，但赫连倾还穿着一件缝着别致盘扣的丝质里衣，罗铮只好凭着感觉顺着那里衣下摆去找扣子。  
如此举动让赫连倾十分后悔自己穿得这般讲究，罗铮小心的摸索带来的细痒让他一瞬间想撕了身上那层碍事的布料。  
然而他只是双手搂上罗铮的腰，慢条斯理地将那系得干净利落的腰带一圈一圈解了下来，敞开的衣襟露出了那肌理分明的胸膛。  
忍无可忍。  
赫连倾松开那已然泛着水色的唇，抬手沿着自己领口处的盘扣一颗一颗解了下去，眼神中带着稍许嫌弃，道：“笨手笨脚。”  
“……”被嫌弃的人全然未把这四个字放在心上，只是不甚甘心地撇了撇嘴角。

将里衣随手扔到一边，赫连倾扫了一眼某人明显起了变化的某处，微微一笑。  
“可是尝到不太舒服的滋味了？”  
“……”  
面对自家主人，唯有认输一途。  
无奈过后罗铮忍不住弯了唇角，笑着答道：“属下知道错了。”  
赫连倾靠近一步，紧盯着那双墨染的眸子，想要抓住那一闪而过的笑意。  
两人呼吸交错，像是耳语一般，赫连倾低声问道：“何处错了？”  
无需回答，他轻落一吻，在罗铮轻眨的眼睛上。  
动作太过轻缓深情，罗铮不禁愣怔起来，连不知何时搭在自己腰间的手指都未曾察觉。

赫连倾两指夹在罗铮裤腰处，猛地施力，连同亵裤在内一把扯了下来。  
“唔！”罗铮咬牙，一脸忍痛的模样，他微微弓着腰，满眼惊愕地看向对面的罪魁祸首，双手在身前晃了个来回也不知该放在何处……  
毕竟那脆弱之处，现下揉也不是摸也不是……

赫连倾一脸得逞之色，他挑了挑眉，理直气壮道：“知错就该认罚。”  
“……”罗铮低了头，眉间锁得死紧。  
赫连倾语落片刻，见人额角上浮起了青筋，顿时有些着急。  
“罗铮？”毕竟那身上带着伤的还未痊愈，这会儿确是不该如此欺负人。  
赫连倾扶着罗铮的肩，关切道：“很疼吗？”  
“不疼了。”  
急促的呼吸突然慢下来，额角青筋消失不见，音色也显得过分平稳。  
另外，还有一只胆大包天的手搭在了自己腰间。  
赫连倾不禁瞠目，满面意外之色，他忍着笑地看向罗铮。  
那仿佛已然如愿做了“恶事”的人，眼中少有的闪着狡黠的光，让赫连倾看了竟也觉得有些开心。  
因此，即便知道罗铮此时想做什么，那做主人的也并未出声呵斥，只挑了眉静静地看着。  
妄图以其人之道还治其人之身的人，试探着看了看自家主人的面色，还……不算难看，罗铮眨了眨眼，犹豫了一下，仍旧未敢动作。

看着最终还是老老实实替自己松了裤带的人，赫连倾悄悄松了口气，不甚认真地斥道：“好大的胆子。”  
“属下并未做什么。”听出话中的玩闹之意，罗铮甚是无辜地替自己辩解了一句。  
“想做也不行！”某庄主甚是霸道。  
“属下知道了。”罗铮点了点头，一副乖顺模样，与方才判若两人。  
“待会儿看我怎么罚你。”某庄主甚是强权。  
“……”分明就是颠倒黑白。

颠倒黑白……  
可现下的罗铮并未像往常那般无可奈何，他暗自庆幸着，庆幸那人还似从前一样，还愿意与他这般玩闹。  
他略带不舍地看向对面之人，轻轻地接了那人凑过来的一吻。   
“在想什么？”赫连倾柔声问道，然后将突然变得安静的人带到床边，安抚道，“别怕。”  
罗铮缓缓地闭上双眼，将眼神中的不舍和眷恋统统掩去。

之后便是温柔相拥，细吻漫过唇角，缓缓加深。


	7. 情动（第五十章） 番外

“啊……”  
伴随着粗重的喘息，罗铮忍不住微张着唇出了声，带着极力忍耐的味道，沙哑而低沉。  
不知是否因身在白府的原因，今日罗铮显得格外压抑，赫连倾动作不停，俯下身重重地落下一吻，下巴上的汗滴顺势落入罗铮微扬的脖颈。  
罗铮咬了咬下唇，忍耐着几乎要脱口而出的呻吟。实在不知那人今日为何每一次律动都如此缓慢，真正是磨人的很。

每每不紧不慢地插入最深处，再极慢地一寸寸抽出，耐力极好的赫连倾仿佛做好了如此抵蹭到天亮的准备。  
额上的汗水顺着脸颊滑下，心中一团熊熊欲火呼啸着想要发泄，赫连倾闭了闭眼，几乎忍不住要将身下之人碾碎成渣。  
但与情欲相较之下，理智仍是占了上风。  
眼前这呆笨暗卫前几日刚捡回性命，内伤未愈，断骨也未长好，一个不慎，若加重了伤势，这几日岂不白费了心思。

赫连倾叹了口气，暂停了动作，待眼神渐渐失焦的人回神看向自己，才慢慢俯身贴近道：“可有觉得哪里难受？”  
“……”确实不太好受，但又不太好开口，罗铮眨着眼睛蹙了蹙眉。  
见人未出声，赫连倾腰部一个使力，重重地撞向某处，如此缓慢却精准的动作让罗铮浑身泛起一阵麻意。  
“唔呃……”罗铮看着与自己贴得极近，却未有一丝重量压在自己身上的人，似乎知道了些什么。那停留在体内的东西粗壮而坚硬，带着脉动，绝不会满足于现下这轻风拂柳般的轻缓低柔。

罗铮轻抿了下嘴角，看着那人清亮的眸子，像是舍不得转开视线一般，低声道：“属下无事，庄主不必在意。”  
一丝温柔的笑意浮现在赫连倾脸上，看得罗铮心里怦然一动，他轻轻地抬了下头，想凑得更近一些。  
当他意识到自己的想法时，突然心跳如擂鼓。  
不能太过分了……

赫连倾亲昵地蹭了蹭罗铮的脸颊，并未发觉他的动作。  
“身上的伤还没好，怕你受不住。”他低头亲了亲罗铮的鼻尖，声线轻柔，“哪疼了就跟我说。”  
罗铮扶着赫连倾的胳膊，快速地点了几下头，道：“属下……不疼……”  
罗铮侧了侧头，深吸一口气，抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，也挡住了涌上面颊的羞赧。

除去几多顾虑，赫连倾渐渐地加快了速度，但仍注意着不至碰到罗铮的伤处。  
两人身上汗珠晶亮，喘息交织着摩擦间响起的水渍声，整个室内萦绕着浓浓的情欲气息。  
“嗯……”一个深吻还未结束，罗铮略带鼻音的一声呻吟让赫连倾几欲疯狂。  
他勾着罗铮的舌尖轻咬了一口，才放开道：“喜欢么？”  
上方之人的眼神太过热烈，魅惑到让人失神，罗铮随着他的动作轻晃着，不由得开口道：“喜欢。”  
声音低到快要听不清，赫连倾加快了速度，邪肆一笑，问道：“喜欢重一点，还是轻一点？”  
大力的撞击下，身下之人的喘息明显急促起来，赫连倾低头在罗铮锁骨处留下两排浅浅的齿印，逼问道：“告诉我。”  
罗铮咬了咬牙，抵着身后的床板昂起了头，每一次撞击都带来更深的冲击，几乎要将人逼到顶点。  
他闭了眼睛轻喘道：“轻……轻一点……”  
话音未落，赫连倾便放缓了速度，然后慢慢地拔了出来。他低下头顺着罗铮微张的唇一路轻吻到胸口，才施力嘬吻起来。  
下身毫无预兆地空虚，和突然转移了方向的力道，每一处敏感位置都被那人掌握在手里，像是要兜着圈子躲开重点，偏偏又一分一分积攒着涌向下腹。

罗铮皱着眉头睁开了眼，眼睫湿润，不知是泪水还是汗水，他抓住那人放在自己身侧的手，唤道：“庄主……”  
一声过后，接下来他也不知道自己要说些什么，总之，这种被吊在半空中的感觉实在是让人忍不住想打颤。  
赫连倾顺势与那大着胆子伸向自己的手十指交握，然后在那已然硬挺的乳首用力咬了一口。

“唔——！”

满意的听到这一声，赫连倾才带着笑意重新面对着罗铮泛起酡红的脸，胯下某处来回轻蹭着挑逗收缩不停的穴口，不时插入一点，然仅是没入顶端，便抽了出来，完全不顾抽搐的内壁，只折磨的罗铮汗如雨下。

“叫我作甚？”赫连倾玩得不亦乐乎，佯作不知地问道。  
“求、求庄主放过属下……”  
沙哑的声音在赫连倾的心上重重地挠了一下，他半带着宠溺，低头蹭了蹭罗铮的鼻尖，道：“好。”  
紧接着便是整根没入，冲击再次猛力起来。

赫连倾颈间的平安符早已被汗水染湿，映着烛光更显殷红，每一次晃动都在罗铮眼前划过一道红色光晕，惹人迷醉。

视觉和身体上的双重冲击，让罗铮飘飘欲仙，他盯着那晃动的红色香囊，还有那红线下挂着晶莹汗水的白皙皮肤，想要靠得再近一点的心思突然压也压不住了。

不由自主地，他第一次向身前之人伸了双手，赫连倾很快就将他接了过来，双手搂着他的腰，竟施力将他抱起。  
“呃。”  
突然失去了着力点，罗铮只能搂着赫连倾的肩膀半挂在他的身上，大张着双腿，下身跨坐的姿势也使那人进入得更深。  
赫连倾埋头在罗铮胸口轻轻印下一串亲吻，嘴角忍不住翘了翘，将难得主动的人圈得更紧，然后两手扶住罗铮的腰背，越发大力起来。  
罗铮咬着牙的呻吟，让赫连倾心情大好，不再是玩闹般的挑逗，每一次冲击都恰到好处。

罗铮最终颤抖着将浓郁的白浊喷向两人小腹间，内壁随之的强烈收缩让赫连倾也咆哮着射入深处。

渐渐平复了喘息，赫连倾搂抱着怀里的人，一手顺着罗铮的脊背轻抚着，一手探入罗铮身下，将属于自己的东西一点点的刮出。  
“这个姿势倒是便于清理了。”忍不住调笑一句，赫连倾按住想要起身让开的人，“别动。”然后抽出手指，在那略微浮肿的穴口处慢慢按摩着。  
“……”罗铮回过神来时便觉得有些无地自容，他将脸埋在赫连倾肩头，小心地喘息着。

直到赫连倾将怀中之人放到床上，松了手，才发觉那天生面皮薄的，竟然脸红更甚之前。  
不觉好笑，他凑过去，侧身躺在一边，一手支着脸颊，一手将罗铮额头汗湿的碎发拨开，然后轻轻落下一吻，道：“消消汗，然后回客栈罢。”

原本侧头认真看着他的人脸色猛然一僵，眼神中的慌张太过明显，刺得赫连倾一愣。

“属下求庄主……”  
罗铮低垂了视线，声音艰涩，低低地问道，“庄主还不愿原谅属下么？”  
一脸的失落和恳求，赫连倾都看在眼里，他笑着叹了口气，补充道：“慌什么，我与你一同过去。”  
看着那恢复了神采的浓黑眸子里带着的些许困惑，赫连倾笑着亲了亲他的嘴角，而后解释道：“明早的汤药不能落下，脖颈处的伤口也该处理下了。”  
“……？”仅是因为这些吗？罗铮轻轻一怔，忘记了眨眼。  
赫连倾蹙了蹙眉，又责备道：“这几日到底有没有好好用药，怎的到现在还不见好！”

其实已经好了很多了，罗铮心底偷偷接了一句，然后看着蹙眉佯作生气的人，眼底渐渐浮起微笑。  
“属下……知错了。”


	8. 第五十八章 盛怒

赫连倾垂目扫了魏如海身前的椅子一眼，道：“坐。”  
魏如海这才入座，边看着台下热闹景象，边凑近道：“此处不是说话的地方，若是方便，今晚燕云楼一叙如何？”  
赫连倾淡淡地喝了口茶，还未应声便听到魏如海接着说。  
“若是有兴致，去旁边的芙蓉苑也可，边谈事边听曲，少不得再做些旁的风雅之事。”魏如海笑得一脸深意，看了看旁边矮几上空余的茶盏，没有作声。  
去芙蓉苑能做什么风雅之事？  
赫连倾心中冷笑，搁了茶盏，漫不经心道：“不知魏前辈所说之事有多要紧？”  
“自然是赫连庄主当下最感兴趣之事。”魏如海压低了声音凑近道。  
赫连倾一笑，道：“光天化日，朗朗乾坤，既与在下有关，便无事不可与人知。”  
“这……”魏如海未曾料到赫连倾会如此不配合，此时也觉得面子有些挂不住，但事已至此，他勉强压下心中不悦，虚一拱手，道，“老夫敬佩赫连庄主光明磊落，只是别有用心之人要做的那些见不得光之事，总得在个合适的地方，容老夫细细告知。”  
赫连倾不置可否，端着茶盏细细品茶，似是对魏如海的话毫无兴趣。  
魏如海心下没底，抹了抹两撇油胡，本来就浮肿的双眼眯成了一条线。  
“方才老夫见到陆夫人急匆匆地离开，才知道原来今早赫连庄主是陪着母亲一道来看比武的。”说话间他拿起茶壶为自己添了一盏凉茶，唏嘘道，“十五年前之事……唉，无论如何，赫连庄主如此恭孝，实在是感人肺腑。”  
魏如海看了眼面色如常的人，心下一横，试探道：“怕只怕赫连庄主孝敬错了人，一片孝心被人白白糟蹋了不说，若是被人利用，后果不堪设想。”  
赫连倾面色一沉，一反刚才的云淡风轻，眸中带怒地问道：“你说什么？”  
果然陆柔惜才是赫连倾的底线。  
于是魏如海放下心来，稳稳地将那盏凉茶一饮而尽，转着佛珠道：“酉时燕云楼，恭候赫连庄主大驾。”  
说罢将茶饮尽，将茶盏轻轻一搁，志得意满地带人离开了。

然而坐在原位的人哪还见半分激动之色，俊极的眉眼间只余淡淡冷意，唇角一抹冷笑稍纵即逝，隐没在帷帐下微风拂过的阴凉里。

预选第一日，表面风平浪静，实则暗流涌动。  
白云缪自觉一切尚在掌控之中，因此面对眼前人的慌张神色毫不动容。  
陆柔惜两手绞着帕子，胸脯不断起伏，尖声道：“他一定是发现了！”  
“稍安勿躁。”白云缪扶着她的肩膀，将人按坐在椅子上，挥退左右。  
“他想杀我！他一定是想杀我！”陆柔惜却没他那般冷静，一双美目愈发怨毒起来。  
“放心。他若当真发现了，你早就没命了。”白云缪俯身捏了捏那女人的下巴，一只手顺着那纤细脖颈滑进了轻薄的衣襟，另一只手抽散了丝质衣带，作势就要往里伸。  
陆柔惜抓住他作乱的手，双目一瞪，嗔怒道：“白盟主倒是说得轻松！”  
白云缪哼笑一声，挣开那不堪一击的阻拦，一手扯断那绣着红芍药的心衣钩带，手下却触到一片湿腻冷汗，白云缪不满地皱了皱眉，哧道：“怕成这样，可不像媚女鹰梨婆。”  
“你、你懂什么？还不是活命要紧！”软作一滩水的女人，扶靠在座椅与白云缪之间，话音带着娇喘声，让白云缪脑中轰然烧起一把火来。  
白云缪闭眼甩了甩头，一只手越发地放肆，另一只手却扼住鹰梨婆的脖子，喝道：“不准对我用媚术！”  
鹰梨婆媚眼如丝，哼声道：“不用你也招架不住！”  
“今日让你查的，可都清楚了？”白云缪咬了咬牙，看着上身只半挂着一件心衣的女人，呼吸越发紊乱起来。  
鹰梨婆闻声一顿，一把将身前人推开，抓过外衫一裹，瞪着白云缪的双眸尽是怒意。  
“你疯了？！”白云缪冷不防被推后几步，稳住身形怒道。  
鹰梨婆边系衣带边愤然道：“白盟主好强的定力！这种时候还想着问这个！”  
“哼，”白云缪阴沉着脸，又问了一遍，“查清楚了没有？”  
“若他没说假话，便不是你们之前猜测那般，依我看，赫连倾与那个小暗卫也只是主仆关系。”鹰梨婆皱了皱眉，又十分不屑地道，“即便赫连倾有断袖之癖，睡了自己的属下，又如何？你们世家名门暗地里更下作更见不得人的事情也不在少数，我实在不知查这个有何用处。”  
“他对你说另有心仪之人？”白云缪眯眼问道。  
“且是个女人。”鹰梨婆站起身来，凑到白云缪眼前，魅惑道，“我实在不知男人有什么可玩的，哪比得上女人……”她说着便伸出舌头，在白云缪的喉结处舔舐起来，边舔边接着道，“温香软玉抱满怀。”  
白云缪掐住那杨柳细腰，解释道：“大概律岩知道，那个侍卫或许是赫连倾的弱点。”  
“不过，无论那主仆二人是何关系，只要不影响到我的计划，便无关紧要。”白云缪得意地笑道，“在我看来，你才是赫连倾真正的弱点。”  
“哼，若有一日我要死在了赫连倾手上，我一定会拖着你一起下地狱！”鹰梨婆诅咒道。  
白云缪却不恼怒，只低声道：“自你服下幻颜丹那一刻起便没有退路了。”  
他近乎虔诚地摩挲着鹰梨婆的脸，声色迷醉，“你用了陆柔惜的脸，就算什么都不做，他也不会让你活着。”  
“你！”鹰梨婆怒目横眉，面容露出几分扭曲之色。  
“嘘……”白云缪甚是可惜地松了手，安抚道，“放心，我自会在他杀了你之前先结果了他。”  
“白盟主说话可要算话！”  
白云缪捏着她的下巴摇了摇头，道：“这个表情可不会出现在陆柔惜的脸上。”  
鹰梨婆恼怒地挥开他的手，却被他一把抓进怀里，贴着耳边叹道：“她可真美。”接着却是面色一冷，缓声道：“难怪我父亲会那般着迷。”  
鹰梨婆却轻动着娇笑一声：“哼，陆柔惜不会的东西，我可都会，白盟主可别眨眼！”

赫连倾的五个贴身暗卫中，韩知匿影功练得最为出色，因此至灵州后，大部分时间他都易容改装隐没在人群里，守在赫连倾要他监视的人身边。  
今日陆柔惜在比武场的一番试探十分蹊跷，韩知原本只是被派来查探一番，并未料到伏在白云缪的房顶时，小心翼翼地调动内力所听到的竟然是一片淫靡之音。  
夜幕未深，韩知表情未变，身如枯叶，气若扶风，伏了半晌，不堪入耳的污言秽语中，唯一有用的便是“鹰梨婆”三个字。  
韩知垂目想了想，旋即离开。

白府，赫连倾住处。

“鹰、梨、婆？”  
赫连倾一字一顿地重复道，声音毫无起伏，面色却仿若寒冰。  
“是。”韩知眼见着一层血色漫上座上之人的双眼，只能跪在原地承受着那浓重杀意带来的压力。  
体内真气浮动地极为迅速，赫连倾紧闭了双眼，呼吸转换间压制住窜起的怒火，调动内息，真气跟着渐趋平静。

即便早已清楚那女人是假扮的，但在得知是那样一个令人作呕的妖人顶着记忆中的那张脸时，出离的愤怒情绪几乎将赫连倾淹没。  
而一日当中两次濒临走火入魔的状态，却更让赫连倾心惊。  
韩知跪在堂中，除了禀报探得的消息，丝毫多余的声音也无。直到赫连倾出声让他退下，才又屏息凝气，悄无声息地隐回暗处。

赫连倾怒火攻心，气血翻腾，不得不打坐调息。  
直至月上中天。  
收功吐纳片刻后，赫连倾只觉胸中郁气难除，当下也不掌灯，换下沾了汗气的衣物，出门往恒莱客栈去了。  
想起白日里那张满是担忧的脸，赫连倾不觉勾了勾唇角，暗叹一口气。  
眉宇间却未松动半分。

一路上，张弛和赵庭跟在暗处。  
现下早已过了酉时，见自家主人不急不缓地出门，也不像是去燕云楼赴约的样子，直到一路跟到了恒莱客栈，两人才恍然大悟。  
可谁也没料到，一路上赫连倾慢慢散去的怒意竟再度被挑了起来！

“你说什么？”赫连倾蹙眉看向倚靠在门边的洛之章，冷声问道。  
“小罗去了芙蓉苑。”洛之章耸了耸肩重复道。  
赫连倾恢复了不见喜怒的样子，双眸的寒光却刺得人浑身不自在。  
洛之章将一丝心虚掩饰的极好，他几步走至桌边，为赫连倾倒了一杯茶。  
然后坐下补充道：“想必他是没料到庄主会深夜来访，才让庄主您扑了个空。”  
赫连倾闻言眉头一皱，心下添了几分不耐。  
洛之章知道自己这话说得十分不要命，所谓“扑空”虽是事实，但此举几乎是在试图撩碰眼前人的逆鳞。  
可为了在原本就郁闷的人心口多添一层堵，他还是“冒死”说了下去。  
“不若庄主在此稍等片刻，在下这就去把人给你找回来。”洛之章心里很清楚赫连倾对眼前的状况有多不满，却不知道赫连倾在来之前便已动怒，更不知道眼前人今日两次险些走火入魔。  
不然怕是也要骂自己一句“胡闹”了。

赫连倾面色越发冷凝，并未同意让他去找，只问道：“几时去的？”  
洛之章想了想才离开不多时的人，露出一副思索面色，回道：“天还未黑时便有个女子在此等他了。”  
见赫连倾无甚表情，他又接着道：“一个叫穆怜儿的女子。”  
穆怜儿？  
赫连倾眯了眯眼，周身散发出一股危险气息。  
洛之章心下忐忑，但又忍不住有一种报得“断酒之仇”的亢奋。  
“说了什么？”赫连倾又问。  
“这……”洛之章犹豫道，“庄主莫怪，在下只知道她是来找小罗的，其他的一概不知。”  
赫连倾懒得与他多费唇舌，起身便欲离开。  
“庄主慢走！”洛之章在他身后送了几步，咧唇道。  
赫连倾倏然转身，吓得洛之章笑容僵在脸上。  
只听那人蔑声道：“管家心情不错。”

洛之章暗叹一声糟糕！竟是得意忘形了！  
好在赫连倾没工夫与他计较，只留他一人僵在原地，为刚才的一番添油加醋生出几分后怕来。


	9. 第六十章 心意

薄纱未成帐，珠帘半掩床。  
芙蓉苑布置得再精致，也是青楼。

身处香阁内，眼前一切难有半分朦胧，耳中所闻亦清晰到令人发指。  
叶离动弹不得，却也逃避不得。  
他是后悔的，不该算计罗铮，不该试探赫连倾。

他只记得那倔强的孩子长大了，越来越冷漠也越来越让他移不开眼；他只记得每次在独峰崖上俯瞰到冉阳湖上的白色身影时，胸口难以抑制的怦然；还有……  
还有那个人恐怕自己都没意识到的，对他的一点点在意和关心……  
手无缚鸡之力的独峰崖主人，听说过的已是寥寥，认识的更无二三，即便现身武林大会又能如何？  
阿倾却让他回去，让他莫要插手灵州之事，叶离心酸又安慰。  
他偷偷地以为，阿倾这是在担心他——  
待到时宜血染灵州，阿倾恐是无暇相护，所以才会让自己走。  
这些年，那么多了解，赫连倾他面冷心也冷，若非有一点在意，照他的性子哪会多说一句话。   
叶离清楚，这些，已足够让他飞蛾扑火奋不顾身了。

叶离单薄的身体开始剧烈颤抖时，他不知道心里翻腾的是愤怒还是悲伤。  
逐渐模糊的视线里，是刺痛双眼的暧昧身影。那抹浅色背影的每一次动作，都让他心痛难堪，无处消解恨意。

不堪入耳的声音，充满欲望的喘息，像利刃一般磨砺着在场每一个人的神经。

罗铮可以清晰地听到珠帘轻触的脆响，叮铃渐歇，屋内几人的气息便更似萦绕身前。他跪伏在床边，身上的最后一块布料也已被那人撕扯干净了。  
罗铮额头抵着床板，紧闭着双眼，静静地等待着接下来要发生的事情。  
可逃避无用，他知道无论自己多想将身体埋进暗处，站在外面的人都可以将这一切看得一清二楚。

像从前的每一次，没有反抗，只有顺从。  
可赫连倾毫无动容，面沉如水，他按着罗铮的后腰，一寸一寸地挺进了那具自己熟悉万分的身体。  
那一瞬间，身下的人僵着身体屏住了呼吸。  
没有扩张的情事，即便见血也不为过，撕裂般的痛楚激得罗铮脑中一片空白。  
过于紧绷的状态下，感受到痛苦的不会只有一人，没人比赫连倾更清楚身下之人此刻在做什么。  
罗铮在放松，尽管效果并不明显。  
挺入后，赫连倾微扬着下巴半阖着眼，感受着痛意中的一缕缕快感攀上天灵。  
而此刻，他微蹙的眉间却出现了一丝动容之色，但很快就被纠缠了他一整天的怒意与狂躁之气掩盖。  
他没有就此放过罗铮。

即便没有前戏，没有亲吻，简单的动作亦可积累起难以忽视的兴奋与快感。  
可这于罗铮来说却像是一场无止境的痛苦折磨，充斥四处的淫靡之声避无可避，另外几人的气息与视线也使这一切变得缓慢无比。  
罗铮一声不吭地咬紧牙关闭着双眼，齿间渐渐溢出了血腥味。汗湿的颈侧，青筋突突地跳动着，苦痛昭然。

赫连倾手下的力道并未失去分寸，他弯腰贴近跪在床边的人，动作突然轻缓了许多，可出口的话却十分残忍。  
他喘息着凑到罗铮耳边，道：“叫啊。”  
罗铮不可置信地睁大双眼，抓扶着床沿的手指用力到泛白，听着那与往常无甚区别的声音……  
“叫给他们听。”  
仅仅五个字，罗铮却反应了半晌，才抖着双唇启了口。

羞耻染红了双眼，可声音还未流出喉间，便被那微凉的纤长手指堵住了嘴。  
那是赫连倾的手，曾经温柔地拂过这具身体的每一寸肌肤的手，此刻用力到像是永远都不想再听到罗铮的声音一般，紧紧地捂住刚刚还在颤抖着的双唇，身下动作也迅速起来。

直到最后一刻，当赫连倾离开罗铮的身体时，方才收回手，将在鼻息下染了一丝热气的手指点向罗铮睡穴。  
罗铮还未直起腰便失去了意识，歪倒在了赫连倾的怀中。  
赫连倾扬手扯过床单抖落在未著一缕的人身上，抬手轻轻拭去他脸侧的汗滴，被那唇缝间隐约的红色晃了眼，将人抱起的动作越发轻柔起来。

赫连倾抱着罗铮走出里间，面色如冰，神色十分骇人。  
张弛与赵庭自始至终低头垂目，直到自家主人走到身边才抬头等待吩咐。

赫连倾看了张弛一眼，冷声道：“杀了她。”  
“是。”  
穆怜儿的绝望即刻便成了现实，未出口的尖叫与呼喊也随着她脸上的泪水一同枯竭，转瞬间灵州最妍丽的女子便成为了一具冰冷的尸体。

赫连倾眼中的狠厉之色让叶离倒抽一口凉气，可那人却看也没看他一眼，一步也未曾为他停留。  
他狠命挣开赵庭，摇晃着走向赫连倾，嘶吼道：“那我呢！你也要杀了我吗？！”  
赫连倾缓缓侧头，面无表情道：“若再将主意打到罗铮身上，便叫你生不如死。”

赫连倾厌恶的神色让叶离的胸口猛受一击，他连退几步，跌坐在地。  
直到房间里只剩下他一人与旁边的一具尸体。  
他仍一遍一遍，如泣如诉地念叨着。

“生不如死，生……不如死……”

不知过了多久，眼前突地掠过一袭彩衣，他呆滞的双眸才状若染血，仰面看向那面容如身上的彩衣一般耀眼的男人，扯动嘴角笑得十分难看——  
“他真的在乎他。”   
律岩笑了笑，蹲下身来，挑着叶离的下巴道：“我可以帮你。”

夜阑更深，恒莱客栈。  
意识渐渐回笼，罗铮慢慢醒了过来。  
身边都是熟悉的气息，他睁开眼睛，黑暗中看得不甚清楚，但他的视线在眼前那张沉静的睡颜上紧紧地定住了，一动也不敢动。  
恍惚间，以为自己仍在梦中。

他在赫连倾的怀里。  
他枕着那人的胳膊，被他圈在怀里，两个人靠得极近，近到罗铮突然有点委屈。  
他委屈又茫然。  
他想起自己失去意识之前发生的事，又对眼下的状况十分困惑。  
心里有一种从未有过的滞闷，让人无措。  
不知这样盯着眼前人看了多久，他动了一下，抓着赫连倾腰侧的衣服，将额头抵在了他的胸口。

怀中之人一动赫连倾就醒了，他抬手抚了抚罗铮的头，又将人搂得更紧一点。  
“醒了？”赫连倾的声音带着初醒时特有的沙哑，低沉又温柔。  
温柔到……跟几个时辰之前判若两人。  
清醒时尚不知如何揣测这人心意，此时脑子乱成浆糊的罗铮更是不知该作何判断。  
只想着，如此应是没在生气了罢？

罗铮没有说话，陌生的情绪堵在胸口，让他紧紧地闭着眼睛和嘴巴。  
赫连倾无声地笑了笑，贴近埋在自己胸前的头顶，轻声问道：“那处疼吗？”  
罗铮本能地摇了摇头。  
“真的？”赫连倾明知故问，由于自己的粗暴而受伤的地方，即便只是轻微的撕裂，即便做了清理涂了伤药，却如何也不可能个把时辰便好。可他偏偏要问，因为怀里的人那一点点的不高兴，让他觉得既难得又惊讶。  
心里还有一种意外的……愉悦？  
他敏锐地察觉到罗铮的情绪，也惊喜地发现在不高兴的情况下罗铮还是向自己靠了过来。  
可他并不知道罗铮在害怕，怕再也没有机会能和他靠得这么近。  
他轻抚着罗铮的背，静静地等待着。像是单纯等待罗铮的回答，又像是等着两人的关系更近一点，更清晰一点。

罗铮犹豫了片刻，又摇了摇头。  
倏然一丝心疼在胸腔里扩散开来，越来越难以忽视，再也想不了那么多，赫连倾温声道歉：“伤到了你，是我不好。”  
罗铮一怔，闷声道：“是属下的错。”  
“让你难堪，也是我不好。”赫连倾补充道，他说不准怀里人的情绪到底是因为哪件事低落，便一件一件地说出来，用着哄人的语气。虽然赫连倾很清楚，若是重来一次，他怕是还会出做同样的事情，可不后悔不代表不在乎，而这一切恰恰是因为他有生以来头一次，如此的在乎。  
赫连倾一连两句“是我不好”，这让罗铮隐隐生出些不安，他抬起头看过去，稍提高了声音重复道：“是属下的错。”  
赫连倾垂眼看着罗铮，接着道：“未听你解释便发脾气，都是我不好。”

罗铮再也躺不住，起身便跪在了床上，原本就很莫名的情绪此刻更说不出是什么感觉了，心跳几乎快到让人慌乱，不知所措更甚之前。  
“属下知错！”  
“知什么错。”赫连倾叹了口气，坐起身来。  
罗铮微低着头，苦涩道：“属下不该喝酒，不该、不该……”  
他十分着急，有些慌乱的抬起头：“属下惹庄主生气了，属下总是惹庄主生气。”  
赫连倾无奈：“我现在看着像生气？”  
不过在芙蓉苑的时候自己的确很生气，赫连倾暗自回想了一下，不欲提起。  
然而提与不提又有何区别，他显然没见到自己当时的那副骇人神情。

罗铮摇了摇头，解释道：“属下是去见叶离，并非去见那个穆怜儿。”  
赫连倾未作声，那时种种他看得清楚，只怕眼前这心思单纯的人还没看懂那到底是怎样一出戏。  
“只是不知叶离找属下要说些什么，还未来得及说，庄主便也来了。”  
“是谁来传的信？” 赫连倾叹了口气，轻声问。  
“穆怜儿。”罗铮低声回道。  
“叶离找你，为何要让那穆怜儿传信？”   
赫连倾皱起了眉，不等罗铮回答，便接连问道：“又为何偏在你回来之前，让洛之章也见到她？”  
“我曾与你说过，青楼的酒皆有催情之效，今日那酒里怕是还加了额外的料。”  
“叶离此举为何，你还想不明白么？” 纠缠了赫连倾一整天的莫名怒气与狂躁感渐渐平复，他盯着一脸懵懂的罗铮，等着不知何时才能得到的答案。

赫连倾想着，眼前的是位铮铮汉子，恐怕也并非迟钝，只是不懂争抢罢了，想必他也从未往那方面想过。  
如此想来，竟让人有些失望了。  
罢了，感情之事，逼迫不得。  
但愿以后他会有懂得的一天罢。

罗铮怔在原处，先前的一幕幕飞速地在眼前划过。  
他想起那时自己一恳求，庄主便将他带进了里间，散了衣带后披着外袍挡在了自己身后，还有明明做了吩咐却还是不忍心地伸手堵住了他的口……  
那人还……还尝了可能下了不知什么药的酒……  
纷乱的思绪一瞬间涌进脑中，罗铮锁着眉道歉：“是属下鲁莽了，属下知错。”  
赫连倾懒得接他这话，蹙眉间便听到他继续说：“叶离对庄主有爱慕之情，所以想要除掉属下。”  
“他并非想要除掉你，只是想借穆怜儿之手疏远你我的关系。”  
“是。”罗铮心里一记紧缩，他几乎不敢想象与眼前这人疏远的样子。

“过来。”见他乖乖应声，赫连倾便抬臂将人圈回怀里，在头顶安抚地落下一个吻。  
罗铮听话地靠了过去，额头贴在了那人微凉的颈侧，让他觉得很舒服。

赫连倾轻抚着怀中之人的手臂，接着道：“罗铮，你听着。”  
“嗯。”  
“我不是什么善人，那穆怜儿死了。”  
“叶离还活着，他曾救过我一命，且关于莫无悲与我母亲，他还有所隐瞒。”  
“张弛跟赵庭，什么都没看到，也什么都没听到。”  
赫连倾抚了抚怀中人明显僵硬起来的背脊，道：“你若不信，将他们一遭处理了也无妨。”  
“属下相信！”罗铮慌忙接道，唯恐这人一冲动便杀了两名干将。  
赫连倾暗中笑了笑，适时地转了话头。

“昨日告诉那女人有心怡的姑娘，”他柔声解释道，“是骗她的。”  
“……”  
罗铮说不清楚心里的感觉，也不知该如何接话。庄主没什么心怡的姑娘，他想自己是知道的。现下没有，早晚也是会有的，无需多言。  
且这种事哪有做主人的向他一个暗卫解释的道理。

“罗铮？”赫连倾等了片刻，没猜出怀中人所想，于是他轻唤道。  
“属下在。”这样的回答从来都不需犹豫，也不用思考。  
赫连倾重复道：“我没有心怡的姑娘。”  
“属下知道。”  
眯了眯眼，赫连倾试探着解释：“今日那般答她，是为了避免一些麻烦。”  
“嗯。”

这是……压根就没放在心上？  
赫连倾暗自挑眉，罗铮状似没反应的反应，让他心中有些所料未及的郁闷。

“你还真是……”赫连倾顿了顿，稳着声音道，“看得开。”  
赫连倾自嘲地嗤笑一声，放开不知在想些什么的人，道：“你发热了。”  
说罢便想将人塞回被子里。  
罗铮顺着赫连倾的力道坐直了身体，离开了那温暖到让人心颤的怀抱，可手下仍拽着赫连倾的衣襟，未来得及松手。

“罗铮？”  
“嗯？”  
心口像是被什么戳了一下，赫连倾又将愣神的人搂回怀里，一起躺下。  
看着仿佛刻意忽视了自己的话的人，一时间赫连倾的心里又酸又软。  
到如今这一地步，我的心意你还是不能懂吗？


	10. 第六十四章 入狱

不知是灵州治安太好，还是他们有意将赫连倾单独关起来，总之整个地牢都十分安静，一丝其他犯人的气息也无。  
狱吏也悄无声息的，一副没睡好的萎靡模样，锁了牢门就揣着钥匙走了。  
牢内只有两个不懂武功的看守，牢外却不知是什么光景，赫连倾想起分开时罗铮担心的眼神，忍不住翘了翘唇角，轻摇了下头。  
真是想不得片刻正事了。  
这样下去怎么行。

天色渐暗，牢房内残烛未点，透气的小窗也透不过多少亮光。  
赫连倾盘坐在地，正阖目养神，忽闻一阵模糊的步音，随着一股强劲的内息正在靠近。  
他睁开了眼睛，首先入目的竟是一个紫檀木的雕花食盒。  
拎着食盒的人穿着狱吏的衣服，露着半截小腿……

“罗铮，你……”赫连倾抬眼看向此时不该出现在眼前的人，不知道是该笑还是该责备。  
他哭笑不得地盯着罗铮，半晌说不出话来。  
也不知罗铮是从何处换了这套狱卒的衣服。  
很显然，与那衣服的原主人相比，他的身材太过挺拔——上衣堪堪遮住腰腹，裤子也仅过膝弯寸许，真不知他是如何混进来的。  
官府当差的都瞎了不成？

直到罗铮开了牢门走进来，赫连倾仍是一脸辛苦忍笑的表情看着他，直看到罗铮窘迫起来。  
他不自在地整了整衣襟，不想再被盯着看，于是开口唤道：“庄主。”  
“嗯？”赫连倾还是没忍住话里的笑音。  
罗铮只好皱着眉解释:“未找到合身的。”  
“嗯。”赫连倾点了点头。  
“……”罗铮叹了口气，决定无视那人戏谑的表情。  
赫连倾不以为忤，笑得十分温和，轻声问他：“既然隐了脚步声，为何不收了内息？”   
罗铮眨了眨眼，理所当然道：“左右庄主也会发觉，便没再费力气。”  
这话说得便有些无赖了，隐隐透着些亲近，赫连倾听得开心，便又笑了笑。  
“来送饭？”赫连倾看了看那讲究的食盒，问道，“恒莱客栈的？”  
“嗯，属下带了晚膳过来，”罗铮蹲下身，打开了食盒，“庄主趁热吃一些。”  
赫连倾道：“府衙会准时供应牢饭。”  
罗铮一愣，眉头皱了起来，为了避人耳目才选天黑以后再来，却是耽误那人用晚膳了。  
更重要的是，吃了外人给的东西……万一……  
“庄主用过了？”罗铮自责道，“是属下思虑不周，属下无能。”  
见他神情便知道他又想起之前中蛊之事，赫连倾摇了摇头，道：“你若见了就知道，我为何饿到现在。”  
罗铮心里一抽，手下顿了顿，忙将食盒里的餐食端出，一一摆在赫连倾身边。  
“这里没有桌子，委屈庄主了。”说着将碗筷奉到赫连倾眼前。

哗啦一声响，赫连倾抬了抬双手，沉重的镣铐箍在手腕上，早已压出了红痕。  
牢房内太过昏暗，罗铮这才发现赫连倾的手腕与脚腕上都锁着铁镣，登时像被人砸了一记，正中胸口。  
只见他“噌”地站起来，立时便往外走。  
“做什么？”赫连倾问。  
“属下去找钥匙。”罗铮气息不稳地回道，情绪来得突然又猛烈，不知是怒意还是些别的什么，仿佛浑身的血都在往脑子里冲。  
待看到昏睡在地的狱吏时，罗铮深吸了一口气，咬了咬牙，几番冷静才没有直接把人杀了出气。直到他翻找出钥匙，定在原地闭了闭眼，才原路返回。

等人拿着钥匙回来时，似乎已经一切如常。  
牢房内愈发暗了，赫连倾看不到罗铮僵硬的表情，只见他一言不发地将手铐脚镣解开，扔到一旁。  
赫连倾转了转手腕，安慰道：“无妨，未锁多久。待你离开时，还要再锁回来呢。”  
罗铮沉默了片刻，看着赫连倾的眼睛道：“庄主回客栈休息可好？”  
赫连倾几乎笑出声，道：“傻了？”  
他伸手抬了抬罗铮的下巴，又问：“要劫囚？”  
罗铮眉头紧锁，低声回道：“属下无能。”   
赫连倾叹了口气，吩咐道：“去将烛灯点上。”  
“是。”

点了灯回来后，赫连倾手腕上的勒痕和擦伤便更难以忽视了。  
罗铮胸口起伏着，目光直视着赫连倾的手腕，一句话也说不出来。  
赫连倾低头看了看，不过是被镣铐锁了几个时辰，实在不算什么。  
“饭菜要凉了。”赫连倾说。  
罗铮回过神来，忙端起碗筷，道：“属下服侍庄主。”  
这回换赫连倾愣了一下，真是如何也想不到还有如此意外收获。  
只见这做庄主的一丝犹豫也无，立刻便化作那“受了重伤不能自己吃饭”的模样。心安理得地张口，由着罗铮任劳任怨地喂他。  
见不得罗铮一脸心事重重的样子，赫连倾咽了一口后便问道：“你吃过了么？”  
罗铮点了点头，未出声。  
赫连倾自然不信，吩咐道：“再吃一些。”  
“是带给庄主吃的。”罗铮回道。  
“一起吃。”赫连倾坚持道。  
见他肃着脸不听劝，赫连倾说着便要接过碗筷，想一口一口再喂回去。  
罗铮拗不过，只好答应。  
象征性地吃了几口，期间罗铮一直忍不住地往赫连倾身上瞄。  
赫连倾自然发现了，没接下送到嘴边的菜肴，反而问道：“怎么了？”  
罗铮犹豫了一下，问道：“他们可有对庄主用刑？”  
“未曾。”赫连倾摇头。  
“嗯，”罗铮松了口气，想了想又说道，“明日便让他们放了庄主。”  
“事情都办妥了？”赫连倾问。  
“是，皇甫馨天亮前即可到灵州。按照庄主的吩咐，属下已见过夏怀琛，” 罗铮摇了摇头，接着道，“不是他。”  
“嗯，事关洛之章的生死，想必他还是有所忌惮的。”  
罗铮点头道：“洛管家受了点伤，夏怀琛的确十分紧张。现下洛管家被软禁在藤花巷的小院里，由魏武看守。”  
“嗯，”赫连倾想了想，又道，“今晚回去后就好好休息罢，不用担心。明早按计划行事便可。”  
罗铮沉默地看了看他，端起碗来准备重新开始“喂饭”。  
赫连倾疑惑道：“怎么？”  
罗铮又看了他一眼，微低着头回道：“属下今晚不走。”  
非是询问自己可否留下，而是直截了当地说不走。  
赫连倾挑了挑眉，不动声色地问道：“为何不走？”  
罗铮拿着筷子的手紧了紧，眼神里带着些小心的试探：“属下可否不走？”  
赫连倾心里一声长叹，这副样子，让他如何忍心拒绝。  
顿了半晌，只道：“……可以。”  
罗铮抿了抿唇，赫连倾从他脸上看出了点笑意，心里也莫名高兴起来。

宠溺的眼神实在刺得人脸红，罗铮有些局促地提醒道：“庄主，饭菜要凉了。”  
赫连倾额角一抽，心说再念叨几句，这饭菜可真是要凉了。当下也不再逗他，接过碗筷自己动作起来。  
见罗铮又皱起眉，便再次强调道：“无事。”  
边说着边做起了那“喂饭”的，罗铮吃了两口便坐远了一些，拒绝的意思十分明显。  
赫连倾也不跟他计较，用过了晚膳，又强迫着罗铮与他一起分享了食盒下面温着的甜汤。  
看着将碗筷都收进食盒的人，赫连倾才笑着道：“想的倒周到。”  
罗铮反道：“委屈庄主了。”  
“无妨。”  
赫连倾想了想，又问：“外面的狱吏……”  
罗铮一边将地上的干草铺展平整，一边回答：“庄主放心，属下用了迷药。”  
“嗯。”赫连倾看着罗铮的背影，心不在焉地应了一声。  
罗铮又说：“属下就在这里守着，庄主歇会儿就睡罢。”  
赫连倾这才接着他的话道：“用了迷药？”  
罗铮点了点头：“嗯，还点了睡穴。”  
赫连倾吩咐道：“左右没有多久，一起睡一会儿。”

罗铮想了一下，蹲在干草旁，将身上的外衣脱下，平铺开来，然后倚靠着墙壁坐下。  
“庄主休息罢。”说着十分自然地拍了拍自己的大腿，示意赫连倾将他的腿当做枕头。  
赫连倾看着他边说着边轻拍了两下自己的腿，一双墨色双眸就那样静静地看过来，静静地等着他。  
远处有烛火，近处有月光，明明暗暗中，他突然很想就这么坐着，看着一心只为他着想的人。  
倘若时间能停在这一刻……  
罗铮不知赫连倾心中所想，见人半晌未搭话，似是突然想起自己刚刚做了什么。连忙直起背脊，有些窘迫地解释道：“属下失礼！属下是想，若庄主靠着属下睡，或许会舒服一些……”  
赫连倾当然知道，他暗叹口气，似乎只要自己回应得晚了一点，眼前人就会胡思乱想。  
于是他点了点头，靠过去枕着罗铮的腿躺了下来。

罗铮低着头看着真的枕在了自己腿上的人，像是忽然发现两个人的距离有多近、这个姿势有多亲密一般，胸口被一阵猛烈的跳动擂得砰砰作响，直震得他耳中轰鸣、脸颊热烫，却如何也没办法让心跳得慢一些。

赫连倾直视着上方那张脸，他从未曾从这个角度看过罗铮。  
看他浓眉星目，鼻梁高挺，坚毅的唇角微抿着；看他再一次为自己情不自禁做出的事情不安地眨着眼睛。  
他突然不想再猜测亦不想再试探了。

“地牢湿凉，莫要靠着墙壁。”赫连倾看着早已转开视线看向别处的人，沉声道。  
罗铮游离的眼神一刹那便定住了，他觉得自己的内心几乎快要失控，这个人……实在是……  
罗铮飞快地扫了一眼赫连倾的脸，仿佛害怕再对视下去就会被看穿一样。  
他答道：“谢庄主，属下知道了。”  
赫连倾瞧着默默坐直后只留了下巴给他看的人，挑起一个邪肆的笑，捉了他的手细细把玩。  
罗铮顺从地让他将自己的腕脉命门攥在手里，安安静静地顺着赫连倾的力气微微抬着手臂。

赫连倾心里暗笑，现下眼前人心跳得有多快他再清楚不过。他调整了下姿势，找了个舒服的角度，闭上了眼睛。  
罗铮看他一副要睡的样子，心里悄悄一松，又悄悄地多看了赫连倾几眼。  
只是下一刻那人忽然抬起了手，贴在了他的心口。  
砰砰砰！  
赫连倾挑着唇角睁开了眼睛，想了半晌，却说：“这里衣……不穿也罢。”  
罗铮愣了愣，想起自己身上这套不合身的狱吏衣服。那时没想太多，只是挑了套最干净的便穿上了，料不到庄主会为此事调笑这么久。  
罗铮不知道接什么，无奈地撇了撇嘴没有说话。  
赫连倾不再看他，透过墙壁上的小窗，端详起那一小方夜色来。  
牢房里一时安静极了，偶尔传来烛芯燃烧的毕剥声和着小窗外传来的虫鸣，听得罗铮的心也静了下来。

不知过了过久，赫连倾的声音突兀地响起，低沉又清晰。  
他还是那样躺着，看着窗外，问道：“为何不走？”  
第二次问便不能不答了，罗铮低下头看了看他的侧脸，回道：“属下不放心。”  
赫连倾听后没什么反应，淡淡地提醒道：“外面有张弛和陆晖尧。”  
“属下知道。”  
“还有听雨楼的人。”  
“嗯。”  
“不放心？”赫连倾重复了一遍，语气也重了三分。  
“……”罗铮一时语塞。  
即便罗铮在听雨楼里出类拔萃，但能被选中做赫连倾贴身暗卫的，个个都不会是无用之辈，亦不会比他罗铮差。

罗铮没答话，赫连倾也不追究，接着问道：“为何过来？”

他是不应该过来，无论是什么样的理由。庄主吩咐了他别的任务，可他还是来了，像以前那么多次的，庄主一直想让他改掉的擅作主张。

罗铮突然觉得嗓子有些紧，他低声解释道：“庄主安排的事，属下都做完了。”  
可赫连倾也没什么情绪，就像闲谈一般地问他：“既然做完了，何不去休息。”  
说完也没等罗铮的回答，接着道：“我知你受了内伤，你不必说无事。而我少吃个一餐半顿亦不会饿死，送饭这种事没人会要求你做。不来这地牢也无何不妥，来了才叫违反命令。”

罗铮心里一苦，指甲无意识地紧抠着手指，他动了动唇，像是本能一样地吐出四个字：“属下该死。”  
赫连倾转过身来看向他，不见喜怒地说：“你今早说自己是暗卫，可你要知道，陆晖尧他们那般，才叫暗卫。”  
“令行禁止，无事了也不必时时刻刻跟在我身边。”赫连倾眼看着罗铮脸色灰了三分，却仍狠着心字字句句说得清清楚楚。

仿佛挨了当头一棒，罗铮愣愣地僵在那里，与赫连倾对视了许久，却仿佛看不懂那人冰冷锐利的眼神一般。  
他抖了抖唇却没说出话来。

赫连倾等了又等，心里一点点聚起了失望。他期待却又不露期待，他怕罗铮看出他想听什么，也不想罗铮为了满足他而说出那些话。  
他觉得自己知道罗铮的心，可他又觉得罗铮就算偷偷地把自己的心挖出来也不敢当面献给他。  
像以往的每一次，赫连倾预备妥协了，他侧过身去，不再看那张让人心疼的脸。

罗铮看着他的侧脸，难过地嗫嚅：“属下只是想见庄主。”  
赫连倾哼笑，低声道：“见我做什么？”  
一句话带着失落，不像是在问罗铮，却更像是在自嘲。

“想你。”罗铮动了动唇，几乎无声般地说了两个字。

赫连倾倏然睁开眼睛，一动也不敢动，生怕自己刚刚听错了。  
他冷静地问道：“你说什么？”  
“想你。”罗铮重复道。  
罗铮从未这样称呼过赫连倾，他现下心乱如麻，眉头蹙起，指甲几乎楔进手指里去。  
赫连倾心头狂跳，他慢慢看向罗铮，声音冷静到令人发指。  
“再说一遍。”

罗铮低头看着赫连倾闪着光的眼睛，有一瞬间的懵神，脑袋里飞快地闪过些什么，让他突然明白过来。  
却又不那么敢确定，他只好皱着眉说：“庄主听到了。”  
“没有！”赫连倾摇了摇头。  
“听到了。”罗铮肃着脸。  
“再说一次。”赫连倾抑制不住唇角的上扬，笑容慢慢扩散到眼睛。  
“想……”罗铮又闭了嘴，实在不知如何再说出口，仿佛方才是被鬼迷了心窍。  
“想谁？”赫连倾怎可能放过他，直视着他的眼睛，逼问道。  
“……庄主。”  
“连起来说。”  
“想庄主。”也不能装作没说过，罗铮几乎抱着破罐子破摔的心态，连着说了一遍。  
“才分开一天便想我了？”赫连倾少有地露出得色，笑着问道。  
“嗯，”罗铮再也看不下去那张十分开心的俊脸，转过头去，小声道，“总是……”  
“总是什么？”赫连倾勾住罗铮的脖子，将人拉近，两人近到几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖。  
罗铮眨了眨眼，回道：“总是想。”

赫连倾满意地笑了笑，凑上去亲了亲近在呼吸间的嘴唇，然后松开手坐了起来。  
他欺身过去，扶着罗铮的脖子，轻声问：“方才吓到你了？”  
罗铮这才敢肯定之前的种种全是眼前人故意为之，他微叹口气，心里顿时轻松了许多。

赫连倾抱着罗铮吻了又吻，最后手伸进那不合身的里衣里轻轻重重地摩挲起来。  
两人的呼吸逐渐加重，赫连倾却突然停下了。  
他扯了扯罗铮被他弄乱的衣襟，闭了闭眼，苦笑道：“唉，怎就偏偏是在此处？”

罗铮喘匀了气，安静地笑了笑，又问：“庄主……可要回客栈休息？”  
赫连倾眯了眯眼，要说第一次问是心疼自己在地牢受苦，那这第二次问便是放肆取笑了。  
也罢，见他翘起的嘴角，赫连倾是再也不会觉得有什么事情是逾矩违规的了。  
且还像是捡了宝贝一般，心里愉悦得很。

“属下没关系。”罗铮顿了顿，垂下眼睛说。  
“……”赫连倾摩挲着罗铮的脸颊，瞬间疼惜得不得了。  
眼前人从不跟他计较，可他又怎么能不在乎？昨夜在芙蓉苑，罗铮心里分明是存了抵触的。  
在如此没有安全感的牢房里，自然是不行的。  
赫连倾自认不是禽兽，也舍不得那受了伤的人，可两人都燃起了情欲，难道要生生忍下？

罗铮见赫连倾解了腰带之后脱下外袍，便下意识地往外看了看。  
正欲起身时，被赫连倾按坐下去，然后与他并肩而坐，牵过了他的手。

赫连倾将外袍散开盖在了两人身上，牵过罗铮的手放在某处急需抚慰的地方，然后自己也将手伸向罗铮，做起了同样的事来。

见人一副意外模样，赫连倾空出的一只手搂过罗铮，细细亲吻，呢喃道：“快点解决，早点休息。”


End file.
